Mending Mistakes
by Saichiko239
Summary: Lucy lied, saying she was soon to be married to her boss. Now her late father had left her a large inheritance under the name 'Lucy Dragneel'. Her boss had never spoken to her, let alone proposed to her. What's a girl to do? Make him fall in love with her of course.
1. Little White Lie

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does. 'the dreamer' Owns the plot and the story.

 **Pairings** : Natsu x Lucy, Gajeel x Levy

 **Summary:** Lucy lied, saying she was soon to be married to her boss. Now her late father had left her a large inheritance under the name of 'Lucy Dragneel'. Her boss had never spoken to her, let alone proposed to her. What's a girl to do? Make him fall in love with her of course.

 **Note:** "Hi Everyone!

This is Raeny or "the dreamer" the original author of "Mending Mistakes" which is a story I originally wrote for and uploaded into the CCS fandom. To avoid any sort of misunderstanding, this message is just to inform you guys that Saichiko239 has already asked for (and received) my permission to re-upload "Mending Mistakes" into the Fairy Tail fandom. So if anyone is thinking/saying that she plagiarized this story, you can check my profile where I've listed her penname and this story as proof that she didn't... I hope this clears up any current/future issues. Anyway, I hope you guys continue to enjoy "Mending Mistakes"! Happy reading! :)"

* * *

 **Chapter One**

 **"Little White Lie"**

* * *

"Ready to order sir?"

The middle-aged man looked up at the finely-dressed waiter and shook his head with a smile.

"I'm still waiting for my daughter," he informed, making him bow and take his leave to serve other customers in the restaurant.

Jude looked around him, the restaurant was fancy. Too fancy in fact. Never in his life would he have imagined that he could afford to dine in such an luxurious place. But then again, a lot has happened in the past years.

'A lot indeed,' he thought to himself with a little smile until a familiar voice at the podium set up near the entrance took his attention.

A young lady, dressed in a sleeveless magenta ruffled blouse, black slacks and a pair of high heels of the same color as her blouse was talking to a man in a suit standing behind the podium.

Jude smiled and raised his arm in the air just as the man pointed in his direction.

The lady smiled a huge smile before thanking the man an headed her way to the table.

"Father!" she said in a cheerful tone before hugging him tightly around the waist.

"It's great to see you again Lucy," Jude whispered, hugging his only daughter, and only child for that matter. "You look even more beautiful now than the last time I've seen you!"

Lucy looked up at him and grinned before pulling back. "And you look even more handsome than the last time I've seen you!" she declared before a frown appeared on her features. "And thinner," she pointed out, "We only saw each other a week ago, aren't you eating well enough lately?"

Jude chuckled lightly before waving off her statement and sitting back down on his chair."Take a seat and let's order."

As if he's been eavesdropping their entire conversation, the waiter from earlier appeared instantly by their sides, handing them both menus. The father and daughter both ordered what they wanted and watched the waiter disappear to the kitchens before resuming conversation.

"So, how have you been this week?" Jude asked, not wanting to to resume their previous conversation.

Lucy smiled brightly at him. "Great! I've just been promoted, well, sort of. My boss told me about it this morning. My services are needed and I'll be working in another department next week, so now I have two jobs, But I was told to prioritize this new one for now. Although it's only temporary, but who knows where this will take me," she told him excitedly. 'And the new boss being too handsome for words isn't bad too,' she added in her thoughts. That wasn't something her father needed to know of course.

"I'm so proud of you," Jude said, enjoying his daughter's happiness immensely.

"How about you? How have you been?"

"You know, same old, same old."

"Still reeling in the cash?" Lucy asked with a raise of a brow and a grin.

Jude laughed at this. "I suppose you can say that. But you how I am Lucy, I never spend the money I earn needlessly."

"I know," she replied with a small smile. "But I wish you would though. You know, spend a bit yourself. Like, take a vacation or something. You of all people deserve it dad. You've worked yourself to death for the past years after all."

"I don't need need material things to be happy Lucy. At my age, material things don't matter. That's suited more for you young folks."

"Dad, you're only like, fifty four years old. Although you can't be considered as one of the 'young folk' as you put it, you aren't that old either," she pointed out.

"I know, but there's only one thing left that would make me happy," he said although in an unsure voice.

Lucy immediately knew what what he was going to say. This was her and her father's routine. They go out to lunch or dinner once every three months. They've done this ever since she moved to Magnolia for work and left him in Acalphya where he works as a college professor if he wasn't out on his trips overseas for expeditions.

Lately though, her father's been insisting they go out more frequently. Last month, they had dinner twice. And this month, they've had dinner four times already, every Friday night since the first week. And every time they were out, there was a particular topic he always brought up.

She looked up at her father almost awkwardly, expecting him to say it.

"And that is to see you happily married," he said with a smile, making Lucy sigh in exasperation. That was it, his one true wish. The one he kept mentioning to her for almost 5 months now. Her marriage.

"Dad,' she responded, almost in a whiney tone. "You know I-"

Jude held up a hand to silence her, which she did immediately.

"I know what your going to say Lucy, you've told me the same thing ever since I told you to get married."

Lucy, in spite of herself, smiled as he said this.

"Which is why I took matters into my own hands," he added with a grin.

That was something new. Lucy could almost feel her jaw fall and hit the table beneath her,her face holding an expression of pure disbelief.

"What?" she asked, trying not to scream.

I've already contacted a few of your old classmates," he said, sounding excited. "Some of them didn't agree, but a few of them are willing to see you, to catch up. Of course, I didn't tell them you were going to marry them, but this is a start."

She looked at her father with a horrified look on her face.

"Y-You contacted my old classmates? From Acalphya? Oh my Gosh!" she cried out loud, earning a few looks from the people seated close to their table.

Jude bowed his head at them and apologized before returning to his daughter. "Keep your voice down, you're getting unwanted attention," he scolded in a whisper.

Leaning forward on the table, Lucy glared at him slightly with a pout on her glossy pink lips. " _You're_ the one who's getting unwanted attention! I can't believe you actually called up my old classmates from Acalphya!" she hissed

"I didn't have a choice. You seemed like you weren't at all interested in getting a husband. You're already 26 years old Lucy, it's time to think about settling down," he told her in a serious tone, making her frown. "If you won't find suitable husbands for yourself, then I'll do it for you!"

Lucy moaned, letting her head fall onto her arms on the table. Her fathers actually planning to arrange a marriage for her? The era for arranged marriages has long past, these were modern times, modern days. The last time she ever heard of arranged marriages from her family was...well, never.

"Dad, you can't do this to me," Lucy told him with a pleading look on her face. "Arranged marriages always end badly. You've seen it on movies and they say so on the news. There are reports of unhappy couples resulting in divorce! Or suicide! Or even worse, murder!"

Worry crossed Jude's eyes as she said this, and Lucy saw it. Taking the opportunity, Lucy started working up her defense.

"Do you really want to make me unhappy dad? Do you really want me to end up having a divorce? Or to commit suicide? Or to commit murder?" she pressed, biting the smile threatening to appear on her lips at the ludicrousness of her words.

Jude raised a brow to her. He knew Lucy all to well than to ever commit suicide, let alone murder. As for divorce, she was a sweet girl; he knew she'll manage to carry on a decent marriage.

"That won't work on me Lucy, you're getting a husband ant that's that. Unless you find yourself a respectable husband on your own, then I'll tell your old high school classmates that you'll see them for lunch or dinner sometime next week."

"B-But I do have a respectable husband coming up!" Lucy blurted out without thinking. Just the mere mention of her having to meet and actually talk to her old classmates, and even worse, her high school classmates, was enough to send her to say anything that might stop him.

"You have a respectable husband coming up?" Jude repeated in complete surprise.

Lucy fidgeted in her seat, racking her brain for anything to cover for the straight forward, thoughtless lie she had told her father. She sighed and swept her bangs from her face and looked at him determinedly and a fake smile on her lips.

"Yes, I do. I-I didn't tell you because you might make a-a big deal out of it, that's all," she said with a firm nod of her head as if she too actually believed it.

"Really now? Who is this man? Where did you meet him?" he asked, very interested.

She laughed awkwardly and gulped. "Err...I met him at work. H-He's a great guy. You now, nice, hardworking, serious but fun to be with, rich, and handsome of course."

"I'm very happy to hear that Lucy! What's his name? When will I get to meet this fine young man?"

"You can't!" she shouted immediately, surprising her father. H-He's really busy you see. I mean, you know, work and all. He has a much higher rank than me at work, and I'm busy enough a-as it is. So he's much, much, much busier than me."

Jude nodded in understanding before smiling at her, looking contented now than he had for all those times they've had dinner.

"What's his name?" he asked yet again.

This time Lucy couldn't avoid it. She's avoided it because even she didn't know the name of her supposed-soon-to-be-husband because he doesn't even exist!

"Lucy?" Jude asked, seeing that his daughter was in a mental battle against herself.

"Dragneel!" Lucy blurted out without thinking. She mentally slapped herself as the name sunk into her.

"Dragneel? So he's from Hargeon then? What's his complete name?" he inquired

"Uhm...Natsu, Natsu Dragneel," Lucy muttered regretfully remembering the information written on one of the many profile sheets her current boss had given her earlier that day.

"Natsu Dragneel, huh? Well, I'm happy for you Lucy! So, how serious are you with him? When are you having your wedding."

"Uhh...before my next birthday I guess. I mean, I told him I didn't want to be twenty seven when I get married to him," she said with a small smile, making her father laugh lightly and nod in agreement.

"That's good, very good. I can't wait! It would be wonderful to have a summer wedding, but then again, that would mean you would get married around June next year, that's too late in my opinion. Although, having a spring wedding really isn't that bad. It could be quite romantic for both of you, with the flowers and all. Don't you agree?" he asked.

Lucy could tell that her father was really into it. Now she was guilty.

"Look dad, about that, I-"

"Your order sir and madam," the waiter interrupted

Both looked up as the man slowly set up their dishes in front of them and their drinks drinks beside their plates.

"I'm really happy for you Lucy. Really I am," Jude said as the waiter left. "But let's talk about this later. You must be famished from all the work you've done today. Let's eat!"

Lucy sent a small smile to her father before picking up her fork and knife and silently started to cut up her food.

'At least he's happy,' she thought to herself with a glance at her now more cheerful looking father. 'A little white lie shouldn't hurt'

At that point, she had no idea just how wrong she was.

* * *

"What's this?" he asked, taking the folder from his secretary.

"Your new secretary ," the 34 year old woman said with a smile. "You always said you needed a new secretary on board, specifically a bilingual one."

" _All_ my secretaries are bilingual Mira, you all have to be. But true, I did ask for a new one. So this..." Natsu skimmed through the pages and read her profile sheet, "...Heartfilia, Lucy can speak fluent Boscoian?"

"Not just Boscoian," Mira said with a pleased look on her face, "She's multilingual. Besides, Boscoian and Hargeonian, she can speak fluent Acalphyaes and Magnolian too!" she informed him almost excitedly.

Natsu raised a brow at this. "Then that would mean I wouldn't need you or Liliana anymore."

Mira frowned, now a worried look on her face as he said this.

Shaking his head of messy pink hair at her, he smirked before looking down at the profile sheet on his desk.

"You're not fired, neither is Liliana. You both know I still need you, even if the new secretary's fluent in Acalphyaes and Magnolian. You may leave now though," he said, now with his businesslike tone.

Mira bowed and left his office. She and Liliana were two of Natsu's three three secretaries. She was fluent in Boscoian and Acalphyaes, Liliana was fluent in Boscoian and Magnolian while the third secretary, Kagura, was fluent in Midian and Acalphyaes. They all had some purpose as being the CEO's secretaries. Doing secretarial duties were a given, But when he had to deal with the many other branches under Drag Corp. in different countries, he needed them to stand by and take notes with him during his meetings or translate files that come in.

Natsu looked at the woman's photo interestedly. Her honey brown eyes were bright and her pink lips were curved upwards in a sweet smile, she looked quite...exotic. Her wavy blonde hair was held up behind her head so he didn't know how long it was, but the color of her eyes and hair, matched with the nicely defined face and her high cheekbones, were enough for him to conclude that she really was beautiful.

Of course, it was just a picture. Her personality could be quite different, and for him, it didn't matter if she was a beauty if her personality was that of a brainless and naive teenager. But he knew well enough though from her profile that the woman in the picture is smart. Not everyone can be fluent in four different languages, especially not at the age of 26 years old, and the rest of the details written of the organizations she was part of since college were impressive as well.

"Lucy Heartfilia..."

* * *

"I love my job," Lucy said with a sigh as she leaned back into her high-back chair and closed her eyes.

A giggle was heard in reply to this.

"What's so funny Levy?" she asked with one eye open looking pointedly at the woman about her age who was standing by the door to her office.

"Nothing, you amuse me that's all," Levy replied with a grin. "So when are you moving up?"

"I don't know, I thought I was starting last week. But it's almost two weeks already since Alissa gave me the news and still nothing. But I don't mind the delay, Alissa said it's only a temporary job anyway," she replied with a shrug. "I thought it was going to be a big deal at first. You know, working directly for the CEO but Alissa only just told me yesterday that I'm just going to do secretarial duties."

"What's wrong with that?"

Lucy raised a brow at her. "You do know that the man's already got three other secretaries? And all of them are way older than I am too. I thought the job's going to be different, more important or something, but turns out I'm just going to play secretary number four."

Levy shook her head, her brows knitted together in puzzlement. "Then why does he need you?"

"They say he needs a translator or something, and I'm the only person they can get in such short notice who can speak Hargeonian. Who would've thought my elective Hargeonian class in high school would actually be of use."

"But you are going to be paid extra for it right?"

Lucy grinned at this. "I wouldn't have agreed to it if I wasn't paid for my services you know. I"m only doing this for the money after all."

"Of course you are," Levy said with a roll of her brown eyes at her friend and colleague.

* * *

 _"Mr. Clive?"_

Gildarts Clive yawned and rubbed his eyes and glanced at the digital clock beside his bed.

"Who is this? It's barley six o'clock in the morning!"he muttered in an annoyed tone.

 _"I am sorry , but this is Dr. Okada from Acalphya District Hospital."_

Gildarts immediately sat block right up as the voice on the other line said this.

Dr. Okada, yes, what is it?"

 _"Although I've been given specific instructions to tell you on the phone directly from the patient himself, I'm not sure if this is the appropriate way of telling_ you," the doctor said hesitantly.

"Just tell me," Gildarts said in a strained voice, already knowing full well what the news might be, although wishing otherwise.

 _"Well, Mr. Jude Heartfilia has just passed away at precisely 5:48 this morning."_

Gildart's shoulders slumped as he leaned back onto his bed's headboard as the words sunk in. Although he was already expecting such news, he still couldn't believe it.

 _"Mr. Clive?"_

"Y-Yeah, I'll be there in thirty minutes. Thank you for calling Dr. Okada."

* * *

"Alissa?"

The middle-aged woman looked up from the file she was reading and smiled.

"Levy, yes what can I do for you?"

Levy looked at her boss with a sad smile.

"Uhm...I just came to tell you that Lucy isn't coming in today. You see, she just received news this morning that her father just passed away and she had to leave immediately for her hometown."

* * *

Lucy sat in silence in the living room at her old home, the place where she grew up, where she spent her entire childhood with her father. She hasn't been here at all since college. Right after she graduated from the local college in Acalphya, she merely came by to pack her bags before heading to Magnolia, and she's never come back until now.

She and her father always celebrated her birthday, his birthdays and the holidays together somewhere in Magnolia or anywhere close to Acalphya, depending on where they agree on but never in the town itself. Jude knew how much she didn't want to go back to her past.

And now, here she was again. Of course she was back for the worst reason. For the burial of her own father whom she didn't know was even dying in the first place!

"I-I can't believe he's gone!" Lucy said in denial. Tears weren't streaming down her face anymore as it did for the past two days. Ever since she got the call from her father's best friend and the family's lawyer, Gildarts Clive, about her father's death, she's been crying nonstop all the way from her condo at Magnolia to her father's hospital room where the staff were given specific instructions to not move him until she gets to have her farewells.

She's been there for three days now, skipping work freely and not caring about it, and still in denial of her father's death. Except now her eyes have run dry of tears.

"I really am sorry Lucy," the older man said in a very apologetic tone. "Jude specifically gave me instructions and it's the least I can do for he is a dear friend of mine. I only had to respect his wishes. He didn't want to worry you of his health. He knew just how much time he had left, which is why he visited you more often for the past few weeks."

"I should've known something was wrong! He was so pushy about me getting married all of a sudden and he's been visiting me more than often for the past few months, especially the past few weeks! And he's looked a lot thinner the last time I saw him two weeks ago! I should've wondered why he visit me last week! I mean, he's been going to Magnolia every week for some time now after all! Why the hell didn't I notice?" she asked no one in particular, feeling very miserable now.

Gildarts smiled sadly at her and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"The doctors told him to stay put and just rest, to have you come to Acalphya instead. But he was persistent, saying he didn't want to disrupt you from your job and your new life in Magnolia. He's really proud of you Lucy, the way he talks about you to everyone around here after you left, he was really proud of you and what you've become."

Lucy nodded, not able to say a word in fear that her voice might crack. Regardless that she dried herself to tears, she could feel a whole new round of tears staring up again.

"Look, your father wouldn't want you to be like this Lucy. He's left me a list of instructions which he made before he died. He told me I have to stick to it no matter what, some of them were absurd, but we- the hospital staff included- stood by and respected his wishes. And I suggest you to do," he suggested with an encouraging smile.

She couldn't help but laugh a little at that. Her father really was into making lists and instructions for as long as she can remember. He was really organized that way.

"What's next on the list then?"

Gildarts grinned in spite of himself. "He said, after three days of his passing, if I were to find you still grieving for him, I must find means and ways to make you stop!"

Now Lucy really laughed. It really was like her father to leave such an absurd instruction.

"Have I fulfilled that request?"

Lucy nodded, still laughing and lightly and sniffing her nose.

"Next?"

"Your father's will. We really don't need anyone else with us. I know the contents of the will and it really just involves you since you are the only family he has. He had written up his will a few months ago after he learned of his diagnosis and finished it two weeks ago after his last visit to you in Magnolia."

Sighing, Lucy nodded and went over to the dining room where they sat opposite of each other.

Gildarts opened his briefcase and took out a folder. He settled his glasses on the bridge of his nose and started reading.

Lucy listened to him intently, he basically just read out everything they owned, all their possessions, everything they earned for the past years. The house she was in right now in Acalphya, the property he owned in Bosco which he had bought years ago when he went on a trip there, his earnings from his job as a professor's assistant in the earlier days to his earnings for the past few years as a college professor, and his earnings and bonuses for the specific excavations he's gone to and assisted overseas to places like Joya and Enca.

After he had finished reciting all that, Lucy was surprised to learn that her entire inheritance had totaled into a whopping amount of 300 million jewels.

"M-My father had that much amount of money?" Lucy asked incredulously. Just how much did her father own in those excavations trips?

"You already knew of course that your father was never one to spend on his own wants. He only spent for day to day needs like groceries and electricity and water bills. So, he really didn't spend much of what he earned."

"Of course he hasn't," she said, not at all surprised. "So the money's mine now?" she asked, slightly amused by the whole situation, and now can't help but feel excited at the idea of buying even more shoes to add to her growing collection as well as bags and clothes.

"Yes, but there is one more thing," Gildarts said with a grin playing on his lips.

"What is it?"

"The last part of your father's will is quite interesting," he said before clearing his throat and peering back down at the paper. "It reads, and I quote: _Everything listed above are therefore now the property of Mrs. Lucy Dragneel, my daughter who shall have to be married to Mr. Natsu Dragneel with a perfectly viable and official marriage license before her 27th birthday on July 1st or else all my assets shall be withheld and shall remain in the bank where further instructions are given as to how my assets will be distributed if by the said date my daughter remains unwed."_

Gildarts sighed in relief as he finished the last line of the lengthy will and took of his glasses before looking up at a dumbstruck Lucy.

"Lucy?" he asked in bewilderment at her frozen expression.

Lucy was looking at him with her jaw down, her mouth wide open in shock. Her eyebrows were held up to her forehead and she could literally feel her eyes about pop out oh her sockets.

"Lucy?" Gildarts repeated, waving a hand in front of her.

Shaking her head furiously, Lucy shook her had and looked at him in disbelief. "Married before I turn 27? Y-You have got to be kidding me! And to Dragneel! Why the hell did my father say that! Let me see that! I don't believe this!"

Gildarts gave her the paper and watched her as her face from total disbelief to that of pure dread.

"C-Can't we like, I don't know, put some white-out on that part or something?" she proposed in a nervous voice, making him raise a brow at her.

"You know we can't do that. Who is this Dragneel anyway? Your father must have had his reasons for writing this up. He wouldn't have wanted you to marry a complete stranger."

'You have no idea,' Lucy thought as she groaned miserably and let her head fall to the table. She's rather take an ugly and idiotic, complete stranger whom she actually stood a chance with marrying and just divorce later rather than an insanely handsome, just as complete a stranger who is one of the few most eligible bachelors in Fiore- and one of the richest men in the country to boot- to whom she was going to be working for in few days time.

Her 'little white lie' just backfired on her. Big time.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

Did you guys enjoy the first chapter of 'Mending Mistakes'?

Let me know what you guys think about it

I'll be updating as soon as I can

 **Sai**


	2. The Plot

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima does. the dreamer owns the plot and the story.

 **Pairings:** Natsu x Lucy, Gajeel x Levy

 **Summary:** Lucy lied, saying she was soon to be married to her boss. Now her late father had left her a large inheritance under the name 'Lucy Dragneel'. Her boss had never even spoken to her, let alone proposed for marriage. What's a girl to do? Make him fall in love with her of course.

* * *

 **Chapter Two**

 **"The Plot"**

* * *

After taking a whole week off work, Lucy was back in Magnolia after she set her affairs in order in Acalphya. She paid her proper respects to her father up to the day he was buried, she paid Gildarts- regardless of his refusal- for his services and every personal thing he's done for her father, and she called the bank to check what exactly her father intends to do with the money if she doesn't inherit it all.

Of course, she wasn't all that surprised when the bank manager, who was a friend of her father's and to whom was left with the instructions, told her that he could not tell her due to her father's wishes to keep it a secret from her and from everyone else until the deadline of her 27th birthday.

Lucy groaned and banged her head on her desk. Her father was gone yet he was still playing games on her as if he was still alive! It was because of that that her grieving was abruptly put to a stop. And she bet it in her mind and heart that her father intended for something like this to actually happen to ensure she doesn't stay gloomy over his passing.

"Lucy?" Levy asked gently with a small smile, but all she got in reply from her best friend was a muffled grunt. "Lucy," she pressed on more firmly.

Turning her head to the side, she looked at Levy with a lost expression on her face.

"What are you going to do about this? You can't just sit there moping around. Your birthday's not exactly near at hand but it is if your thinking about marriage here," she pointed our smartly, earning another groan from Lucy. "Seriously though, what are you going to do about all this?"

After a few minutes of silence, Lucy finally sat up straight and shook her head.

"I'm..."

"You're..."

"I'm going to have to do it," Lucy said with a determined nod of her head.

"Do what?" Levy asked somewhat cautiously.

Lucy turned to her, a fire in her eyes although she also still looked like she was about to cry in desperation.

"I'm going to have to make him fall in love with me," she explained simply though in a totally unconvincing tone of voice.

Levy raised a brow at her.

"What?" Lucy asked with a frown. "It's possible!" she argued as she stood form her seat. "I mean, he's only human. How hard could it be to get into some kind of a relationship with him?"

Shaking her head with amusement written all over her face, Levy stood from her seat and placed a hand on Lucy's shoulder, a kind look on her face.

"You are aware he's one of Fiore's _most_ eligible bachelors?"

Lucy made a face. "Well, he doesn't have a girlfriend. That-"

"And his last girlfriend was an heiress fro a chain of hotels?"

"Then being with me wouldn't be as complicated as his last girlfriend," Lucy countered though more unsure now.

"I love you Lucy but seriously, are you sure you want to do this? Personally, I think he'd be a guy with bad taste and a bad judge of character if he doesn't fall in love you, but then let's say if or when he does fall in love with you, how are you going to handle it?"

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked, confused.

"What will you do if he falls in love with you and finds out that you were only using him to get your father's money?"

"I might fall in love with him too," Lucy pointed out.

"Yes, but the fact still remains. The only reason why you're bothering with him in the first place is to get your inheritance. Knowing just that is already wrong in itself."

Lucy fell silent.

Levy looked at her best friend with genuine care and worry. She knew the reason why Lucy was forcing this matter. She and her father have gone through a lot in the past and having money being wasted away after everything they've been through is maddening and ludicrous.

"Okay, enough with the depressing talk," Levy said in a firm tone. "Let's go out for lunch, my treat."

* * *

"Mr. Dragneel?"

Natsu tore his gaze from the women who had just entered the restaurant and turned to the familiar waitress.

"The usual," he responded with a small smile of gratitude.

The middle-aged waitress bowed with a small smile and left him to himself.

Natsu turned back to the pair of women who were now seated in the two-seater table by the window before he took out his cell phone. Opening the folders to his old and already read messages, he finally arrived to the one he had been looking for.

 _Are you jealous yet? Her name is Levy McGarden. I first met her months ago but we've only just gone out officially a few weeks ago. I love her, she might be "the one"_

 _-Gajeel Redfox-_

Scrolling down the message, Natsu got to the photo Gajeel had attached with it which was a picture of Gajeel, his best friend for God knows how many years now, and the very same lady with the sky blue hair who was currently seated by the window in the very restaurant he was eating in.

Pocketing his cell, he nodded a thank you at the waitress who had brought and set down his lunch in front of him.

'Interesting,' he thought, eyeing Levy and her companion interestedly. He was sitting in a much private area of the restaurant which was covered from the view of the other diners, but he had a perfectly good view of the area the women were sitting at.

* * *

"Thank you," Levy said with a smile at the rather young and eager waiter whose been hanging around their table and looking at Levy and Lucy in turns.

"Glad to be of service ma'am," he said with a huge grin before bowing deeply at the pair of them and leaving towards the kitchen.

"Eager. Don't you think?" Lucy said with a laugh as she watched the waiter leave and almost crashing into another waiter who had just come out of the kitchen through the swinging doors.

"Very eager," Levy agreed with a giggle.

After a few minutes of silenced laughing, Lucy instantly sobered and looked at her best friend with the same look of desperation she had at their office.

"Levy..." she said in an almost pleading voice. "What do you propose I do about this?"

"It's really your call Lucy," she said after a sip from her glass of water.

"Would you think badly of me if I try to seduce the man into loving me just so I could have my money?"

After a short pause, Levy shook her head.

"You're biased. Of course you won't hate me, you're my best friend! But if anyone else found out about this, they'll think I'm a real nasty bi-"

"Now stop right there," Levy interrupted with a raised hand, cutting her off abruptly. "First of all, I won't be telling anyone, except...maybe..."

"Your boyfriend," Lucy said with a raised brow, making Levy turn scarlet. "From how you talk about the guy, I'd say you can't help but tell him just about anything. When do I get to meet this mystery man of yours anyway? You've been going out with him for almost a month now."

"I-I can keep secrets from him too!" she countered defensively although looking quite flustered about it. "I..I just don't realize what I say to him until I've said it, that's all."

"Of course," Lucy said with a laugh. It was very unusual to see the unusually calm and composed Levy McGarden getting this disconcerted over a guy.

"And I'll introduce you to him soon. I promise."

"You better! I'm really bad at remembering names of peoples I'm not familiar with. So you can't expect me to address him so chummily until you introduce us."

Levy grinned at her and took a sip from the glass of pineapple juice that another waiter had placed in front of the pair of them.

After a few minutes and a few bites of her lunch, Levy watched Lucy closely as she played around with her food.

"Lucy," she began gently, "I'll help you in any way I can. Just..."

Lucy looked at her with a gratefulness written all over her bright brown eyes.

"Just at least keep yourself grounded. Will you promise me that?"

"Grounded? What do you mean?"

"I mean, you're treading on dangerous waters here. And I'm not just saying this because the man's rich beyond imagining. I'm saying that, this is a game of love we're talking about."

"Game of love?" Lucy echoed in surprise and mild hilarity at the seriousness of her best friend. "I wouldn't go that far Levy. I haven't met him yet and we're talking like I'm ready to swear my eternal love for him and have his babies. I'm sure I-"

"But you're going to get yourself involved with him," Levy interrupted sounding worried now. "I don't know much about him but I've heard of him more than enough times to know what kind of a person he is."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not saying he's the spawn of Satan or anything like that," she amended immediately after seeing actual fear on Lucy's face. "I mean, well, you saw how he looks from pictures and you basically know part of his background to assume that he's the sort of guy almost every female, who would dare, go after."

"Well, yes. But so?"

"So...I don't want you to get hurt," she finally surmised.

Lucy smiled a gentle smile at Levy. For a moment there she thought that she was about to tell her that the guy's the sort of who could easily murder her or something in that line.

"Levy," she said as she took the other girl's hand in hers. "I don't know what'll happen from here on out. Maybe I'll get hurt, maybe I won't. But that doesn't matter. At least I know I've done something about the situation rather than idly stand by and watch as the scenes pass by and someday regret not doing anything about it."

"I knew you were going to say something like that," Levy said with a sigh although she was smiling.

Lucy grinned at her and winked. "I'm not the type to give up so easily after all."

"And that's why I love you."

"Your orders," yet another waiter announced before placing plates of food between them on the table.

* * *

"I beg your pardon?" Lucy said, dumbfounded.

"You heard me, the boss wants to see you today. And by boss, I don't mean myself but the highest of the higher ups," Alissa repeated with a grin and looking rather proud. It wasn't everyday that someone from her staff was needed by anyone in other higher ranking departments, let alone the top one.

"You mean Mr. Dragneel, Mr. Natsu Dragneel, wants to see me, today, right now?" she confirmed still in disbelief.

"I'm surprised this still comes as a shock to you Lucy, I mean, I did tell you that Mr. Dragneel's going to need your services soon as his secretary weeks ago."

"Well, yes, but..." Lucy's brows knitted together in worry. What are the chances of the man in question asking to see her the very day she decided to plot on having him fall in love with her? "I...I just forgot about it. It's still hard to believe that I get to work with him, I guess," she reasoned.

Alissa laughed and placed a reassuring hand on Lucy's shoulder. "Believe it? And don't worry, I'm sure you'll do fine as his secretary and you'll be back down here with us in no time."

Lucy smiled a small smile and bowed at her in thanks.

"Now get going, you wouldn't want to keep him waiting. I don't think you'll be starting today, I mean, it's four in the afternoon, people are starting to pack up for home for the day already. He probably wants to meet you first before you can officially start working in his office."

* * *

"Kagura, recheck these documents for me before you fax it over to our branch in Minstrel."

With a nod of her head, the slightly plump, 42 year old woman left the large office, folders full of papers in her arms.

Just as the double doors to his office closed behind her, the phone on his desk began to ring with a little dot blinking beside the name "Liliana"

"What is it?" he called out after pressing the button.

"Ms. Heartfilia is here waiting to see you Mr. Dragneel," one of his secretaries informed him, her voice on the speaker ringing in the room.

"Send her in," he replied curtly before ending the call.

Natsu sighed, grabbed the folder labeled "4281 - Heartfilia Lucy" and leaned back into his leather chair before turning around and looking out the vast glass window that comprised the entire side of his office behind the desk.

Not long after, Natsu heard the soft knocking on his office doors and two pairs of feet entering.

"Ms. Heartfilia for you Mr. Dragneel," Liliana announced before the door reopened and closed yet again.

"Good afternoon," Lucy greeted rather unsurely, seeing as the man was out of sight.

"Good afternoon," Natsu greeted back as he scanned through her profile yet again. "Please take a seat Ms. Heartfilia."

Lucy looked around the office and spotted the sofas situated around a coffee table in the middle of the large room, as well as a few chairs to the sides.

"Thank you," she replied quite unsurely yet again before walking over towards one of the two chairs directly in front of his desk.

A small smirk appeared on Natsu's lips hearing the woman taking a seat close to him. Most of the people he calls into his office prefer sitting well away from him, especially those who have never met him before.

"Employee number 4281, Ms. Heartfilia, Lucy, female, single. You are currently working for Drag Corp. in the Magnolia branch under the Human Resources Department headed by Ms. Collins, Alissa. You're almost reaching three years of employment and you're best friends with a Ms. McGarden, Levy. You-"

"Is that my profile?" Lucy interrupted without thinking.

Natsu turned his chair around so abruptly, Lucy almost jumped in surprise as his onyx eyes met hers. "What is?" he asked, looking at her intently and studying her for the second time that day. He had seen her in the restaurant at lunch with Levy but this was the very first time he'd seen her up close and clearly. The photo of her in the profile certainly didn't do her beauty any justice.

"What is?" Natsu repeated, seeing as he somehow rendered the woman seated in front of him speechless.

Lucy snapped out of it and looked away from him before answering. "A-About Levy being my best friend."

"No, but not everything I know came form written reports and such," he explained before looking back down to reread her profile although as he read it more than enough times already to have it all memorized.

"I see," Lucy replied, at a loss of anything else to say. She had seen the pictures of Drag Corp.'s CEO more than enough times in newspaper and magazines to know how he looked like but this was the very first time she'd seen him. And _this_ close a proximity. Now she doesn't blame the women she'd read about that go to different lengths just to get close to him.

Females nowadays would easily get attracted to men with wealth. But in this case, money was certainly not the only thing this man was blessed with. Lucy stole a glance at him and can't help but let her gaze linger. His salmon pink hair was messy but didn't look untidy since it wasn't too long, and neither was it too short. Thick eyebrows of the same shade were properly aligned and kept above a pair of eyes the color of intriguing onyx. His jaw line was sharp and his obviously broad shoulders were covered beneath a gray, finely tailored suit.

"So, Ms. Heartfilia," Natsu said, sending Lucy's physical inspection to a halt.

"Y-Yes?" she said nervously, making her sound like a squeaking mouse.

Natsu raised a brow at her. He had purposely faked reading her profile for a few short minutes to get the woman in front on him more comfortable in his presence...and let her finish looking him over. He had enough experience with women to assume what happens when he first comes into close contact with them. And just as he thought, Lucy was no different.

"I assume you were briefed by Ms. Collins regarding the job you are requested to take in my personal office?"

Lucy mentally shook her head, trying to clear her mind from the obvious god-like creature in front of her. This was not the time to drool over her future boss, _and_ future husband.

'Husband?' Lucy thought, now in despair as she looked back at him. 'What in the world was I thinking?' she asked herself. 'It would take a miracle to even get this man to look at me in a more informal and personal way!'

"Ms. Heartfilia?" Natsu said in a clearer tone with much authority.

"Yes," she answered immediately. "She briefed me of the job I'll take a your secretary."

"And?"

"And that I'll be required to act your translator in Boscoian for the most part."

"Well, that is true but not in the most literal sense," Natsu corrected as he placed the folder with Lucy's profile in his desk before looking at her more intently.

"I don't think I understand."

"You will be required to translate, yes, but not for me," he explained, sending Lucy more into confusion. "I wouldn't bother or even consider expanding the company to places like Onibus, Kunngi and Oshibana without knowing their native tongue."

"You mean to say, that you are already fluent in Alcalphyaes, Midian _and_ Boscoian?"

Natsu nodded. "And Hargeonian of course since my birth place is in Hargeon and that is where Drag Corp. first came to exist. Even this branch in Magnolia is just a extension branch similar to that of the ones in Seven, Bellum, and Enca."

"I...I see..." Lucy said with a frown. She was equally impressed as well as confused. "So, what exactly would you require me to do for you as a secretary fluent in Boscoian."

"I hold meetings from time to time with the CEO's from the other branches of Drag Corp., and files come in and out from Magnolia to Hargeon, Onibus, Kunngi, or Oshibana and vice versa. You will be required to translate legal files and other documents that come in and go out to Oshibana as well as handle issues that involve that specific branch that may come up, here. You are also required to attend meetings with me by the way where the branch is concerned. Boscoian is a fascinating language but it isn't something just anyone bothers to learn especially since we are in Fiore. For, example, if there is an employee here whose expertise is needed to aid in the shortcomings of the branch in Oshibana, we can't very well expect that person to know how to speak in Boscoian. In that case, your services will be required."

"I understand," Lucy said with a nod. And here she thought she was merely playing secretary number four. She didn't know just how big a duty her job entailed. "Does this mean I'll have to stop my current job in the HR Department?"

Natsu nodded. "Unless you want to work both jobs at the same time, and that is just humanly impossible by the way. I need you here in the same working hours or even more, on more than one occasion. I place a very regard for those I take as my secretaries. So to speak the shoes you're about to fill isn't a walk on the beach.

Lucy didn't how to respond to that but perhaps it was apparent on the look on her face that she didn't quite understand him.

"My family owns Drag Corp.," Natsu started to explain. "The branch in Oshibana is one you can consider as baby of the group. It only just officially opened so you can expect to be busy day and night for quite some time. Are you willing to accept that? Better yet, can you even handle that?"

"I can and will," Lucy replied with a determined nod.

Which, apparently, was enough for her new boss.

"To be honest, I was hesitant at the prospect of hiring you," he confessed as he relaxed back in his chair and inspected Lucy without a care although quite aware that it made the woman in front of him uncomfortable.

"Uhm...May I ask why?"

"Your physical features," he said in barely a whisper.

"Excuse me?" she asked, not quite sure if she heard him right.

Natsu smirked at her and shook his head. "Why do _you_ think I would be hesitant in hiring you for this position."

After a few seconds and not much thought, "I would think it be because of my age?"

With a raised brow at her, he gestured for her to explain.

"Well, I'm only 26 years old as of now and from people I've seen working directly under you, from the people in this floor down to your secretaries, they all seem to be in their 40s or 50s , and some probably their 30s in the least. I suppose you think, considering my age, I won't be as reliable as they are," she explained sincerely.

"You make a fine point. Most 20 year olds especially in this modern day and age aren't as reliable as I would like, but I am hoping you are different. But I can assure you that your age was never a factor in my hesitation to hire you. Age is not of importance to me. Perhaps you should do a little research on your boss-to-be next time."

"Oh," was all Lucy could reply. That was certainly a good thing. Of course she didn't want to be looked down upon just because she was younger than the rest. His last statement however, was confusing. What did he mean by doing research in her boss-to-be?

"I have to praise you for your keen observation as well," Natsu added. "Indeed, the youngest person in my personal team is in her 30s. Mira, one of my secretaries fluent in Acalphyaes besides Boscoian is 34 years old. That would be all, of course, change if and when you decide to work for me."

With that said, Natsu pulled out one of the folders stacked on one side f his large desk and slid it towards Lucy. He opened the folder revealing a few legal sized papers stapled together that comprised of Lucy's contract.

"All you have to do is sign," he said before placing a pen on top of the papers.

"Will you mind if I...?" Lucy gestured to the folder.

"By all means," Natsu said with a wave of his hand and watched Lucy as she started reading through the contract.

* * *

Sighing, Lucy stepped out of the elevator and slowly made her way towards the entrance of the company building.

"Oy, Heartfilia! Rough day?"

Lucy looked up to see one of her acquaintances and gave him a weak smile.

"Heartfilia-san! I saw McGarden-san standing outside, could she be waiting for you?"

"Yes, thank you!" Lucy called back to another one of her acquaintances.

That's one of the many good things about working in Human Relations, she gets to meet almost all of the employees working in Drag Corp. at some point or another.

"Lucy!" Levy called out excitedly the moment she stepped out of the sliding doors. "So? How was is it? What did he want see you for?"

"Well, you're not looking at the Assistant Head of the HR Department anymore, But the Secretary to the CEO of Drag Corp.," she informed although not as ecstatically as one should in her situation.

"You don't seem too happy it," Levy pointed out as they slowly made their way to the park where they have to walk to the other side to get to the building of the condominium-hotel where they have both lived in for years now.

"Quite frankly, I don't know how I should feel. I mean, Assistant Head to Secretary?"

"True, the position is lower considering your directly under the head honcho himself makes being a Secretary a even bigger job then being the head of the other departments. Don't you think?"

"True. But..I still don't know about this," she said, still sounding unsure. "And to think, I already signed the contract!"

"What are you worried about exactly?"

"My boss," she confessed without hesitation.

"Mr. Dragneel?"

"The very one,"Lucy agreed with a sigh.

"Why? Is his personality that bad?" she pressed on, worried now. Of course she didn't want her best friend to work under someone with an unbearable attitude. That certainly screams "bad working environment".

On the contrary," Lucy said, stopping down the path in the park and turning to Levy with a look of despair. "He's too damn perfect!"


	3. Friendly Terms

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima does. 'the dreamer' Owns the plot and the story.

 **Pairings:** Natsu x Lucy, Gajeel x Levy.

 **Summary:** Lucy lied, saying she was soon to be married to her boss. Now her late father had left her a large inheritance under the name 'Lucy Dragneel'. Her boss had never even spoken to her, let alone proposed for marriage. What's a girl to do? Make him fall in love with her of course.

* * *

 **Chapter Three**

 **"Friendly Terms"**

* * *

That caught her off guard. "Perfect?" Levy echoed in confusion.

"Levy, I've never seen anyone as perfect as he is. Personality-wise, he was quite serious, very business-like in every aspect during our conversation in his office, so I can't very well tell of what kind of personality he actually has out of work yet. But I could also tell from the way he speaks that he's really intelligent and not to mention, physically speaking that is, that he's...well, too blessed."

"Too blessed?"

"I've seen him often enough on the news or magazines or whatever, but I swear they have nothing on his actual appearance. I almost drooled right then and there the moment I laid my eyes on him!"

Levy giggled girlish confession.

"Levy...!" Lucy whined almost childishly. "How can I possibly work with that kind of person?"

"Well, see it as a blessing, you only just met him for the first time and already you've fallen head over heels for him. At least if and when the time comes when you have to tell him of your little plot, you can actually tell him honestly that you were after him from day one because of love, and not money."

"That's not very comforting you know," Lucy said with an agonized groan. "And I can't even see his perfection as a blessing! It only made me realize just how crazy and out of mind I am to even believe that he'll fall for the likes of me! And, I'm not in love with him. Attracted? Definitely, but saying I'm in love with him is just going too far I think."

"Lucy, if anyone can manage a miracle, it's you. And I'm not just saying that. Your life in itself and everything you've been through with your father in the past is proof enough that your are indeed a miracle maker."

"One miracle per lifetime I think is fair enough for every human. So I basically used up my miracle card back then. What are the chances of another miracle coming my way? Life doesn't work that way."

"Oh Lucy, you're too pessimistic."

"No, I'm not, I'm just realistic," she countered depressingly.

"Well Ms. Realist, why don't we go shopping? You're starting your new and higher paying job soon, you might as well spend in preparation to that with some new outfits and shoes."

At the mention of "shopping", "new outfits", and "shoes", Lucy immediately perked up.

"There's this new skirt from Chanel I've been dying to get my hands on ever since I saw it two days ago!" she announced excitedly.

* * *

"Liliana, Lucy, get in here please."

Lucy looked at the phone a few more seconds waiting for anything else Natsu's voice on speaker might add. Hearing none, she turned to Liliana who was already standing by a few feet away from her desk, waiting for her.

"Is it always this busy here?" Lucy asked, out of breath as she walked towards the 39 year old secretary who was smiling at her reassuringly.

"Not always. But for you it will be for quite some time. We all went through the same thing during the first few weeks and months of the openings of the other branches," she explained. "You'll get the hang of it sooner or later. We're already impressed that you're getting on quite nicely so far."

"I'm impressed I didn't break down yet!" Lucy joked, making the other woman laugh before they entered their boss' office.

"Mr. Dragneel?" the pair of them questioned by the doorway.

"Liliana, please have these files faxed to Beth before noon tomorrow at least. And have the book keepers of the Finance Department make a summarized report for the last month and as always, have it translated in Magnolian before you send it to Beth as well."

"Understood," Liliana said with a nod as she jotted it down on her pad. "Anything else?"

"That's it for now," he said with a nod of his head.

Liliana smiled at Lucy before leaving the office.

"Lucy," he started, startling her.

She's been working as his secretary for precisely two weeks now and so far she's gone on without a hitch. At least, she hopes she hasn't. Besides giving and taking orders, she never got the chance to even speak to Natsu about anything other than business matters. Not that she tried though. How could she when she's been running around just trying to keep up with her secretarial duties.

"Yes?"

"It's Friday and you've been working here for two weeks."

"Yes," she answered although what he said wasn't really a question but a statement.

"I expect you're starting to get used to it?"

"Yeah right! I've been working my ass off day in and day out. You have no idea about the amount of work I have to do for this company at home!" was what she wanted to reply but instead, she said, "I am. It's certainly a challenge but I'm starting to get the hang of it Sir."

Looking at her still well-groomed, well-dressed, and poised, what she said wasn't hard to believe. But even if she did look normal for the past two weeks, even far better than she had the first time he saw her, he knew she wasn't having the time of her life with the job either. Not at this time at least.

"That's good to hear, you may go now."

Lucy looked at him questioningly.

"I merely wanted to know how you're fairing," he explained, making her nod.

"Uhm...Thank you" she said a bit unsurely before bowing and taking her leave.

* * *

"Hey Lucy!" Levy greeted cheerily.

" _Hey Levy."_

"Well, it's almost six. I got delayed in the office today. I suppose my loads a lot bigger now since we lost one of two Assistant Heads in HR. I'm still by the entrance. Where are you? Did you go on without me? Wanna go shopping before we have dinner?"

 _"Sorry about that, I'm sure you can handle it. We're talking about_ you _after all. I'm still in the office, I can't today Levy. I still got a damn load of stuff to do."_

" _Now?_ But it's a Friday. And you've been working to no end for the past few days and even last weekend already," she pointed out with a frown.

 _"I know, but like I said, the branch in Oshibana only just began business and I have loads of stuff to take in and send out right away. It's only temporary anyway. I'll finish up everything I need I need to to this weekend tonight and I'll make it up you ten-fold...tomorrow."_

"You better!" Levy said in a voice still of disappointment. She hadn't seen much of Lucy as she would have liked lately. "So, how goes the snag-your-boss- operation going?"

 _"Dismal."_

The flat response made Levy giggle. "Oh Lucy, I know you're busy with work and all but you have to put in a little effort too. I mean, you work on the same floor as the guy, you've got more of an edge than any other woman on the planet right now. Make your move already! It's been two weeks."

 _"I've thought about it but I can't see how. Whenever I see him, I either think about business or otherwise keep fearing that he might fire me for the lousy job I've been doing."_

"Are you doing a lousy job?"

 _"Well, no, but I never know what he's thinking. We might be on the same floor but I barely see him regardless."_

Levy sighed. Lucy was certainly in a pinch. "We'll discuss a plan as soon as things die down on your end then. Just, don't loose hope that soon, okay?"

 _"I won't...I hope I won't."_

"You shouldn't!"

 _"Pray for me that I won't. I'm starting to loose hope right now and we're j-"_

"Lucy?"

Levy looked at her call and the screen indicated that the line was cut.

* * *

 _"You shouldn't!"_

"Pray for me that I won't," she in a sigh turning in her chair. "I"m starting to loose hope right now and we're j-" Lucy's eyes widened as she hastily flipped her cell to a close and replaced it in the pocket of of her black slacks. "What can I do for you Mr. Dragneel?" she immediately blurted out seeing her boss half sitting on Liliana's desk situated a few feet across from hers with a mug in hand and looking at her interestedly.

"Any reason why you're for someone to pray for you?"

Lucy blushed and looked down. "I-It was nothing," she replied awkwardly. Just how long had he been there listening to her conversation?

"I see," Natsu said in a disbelieving tone.

"May I get your coffee for you?" she with a nod at his empty mug. At this point, she was willing to do anything to get herself out from talking about her conversation with Levy. She would bungee jump from this 80 floor building if that were the only option.

"Thank you," he said with a small nod of his head and placed his mug on her desk and walking back into his office.

Lucy sighed in relief before taking out her cell while walking over to the staff's kitchen by the elevators.

"Levy?"

 _"Lucy? What happened earlier?"_

"Dragneel was listening in to our conversation without my knowing!" she hissed into her cell quite hysterically.

 _"Whaaatt? What did he hear?"_

I have no idea! The moment I turned around in my chair he was already there," she said worriedly as she started to put hot water into the mug with powdered coffee.

 _"Well, if he heard you talking about him then that'll be good. At least, now he knows you're sort of interested in him enough to talk to him."_

"Again, that's not too comforting," she said before stirring the contents in the mug before slowly making her way back. "I'll give you a call later. I have to bring his coffee to him in his office."

 _"Alright, good luck!"_

"What do you mean _"good luck"_?" she replied incredulously.

 _"I mean, now you have a chance to dazzle him! So, no talking of business, remember that!"_

"Wish me luck," Lucy muttered before placing her cell on her desk and heading to Natsu's office.

* * *

"Come in," Natsu called out before stacking a pile of folders neatly to one side of his desk.

"Your coffee," Lucy said before setting it down in front of him on the desk.

"Remind me to have my coffee in here restocked. The only drinks I have in here seem to all have alcohol in them," he said with a grin before taking a sip of the coffee.

It took most of Lucy's willpower not to melt on the spot. It wasn't common to see him joke around and even flash a smile such as that in his office after all.

"I shall. Or would you like me to restock it for you?" Lucy suggested, making him look at her.

"Well, I wouldn't mind but you're busy enough already. And although the job description of most secretaries theses days would include doing personal duties for their boss, I wouldn't want you or the others doing anything of the sort," he explained. "It's a little unprofessional fro me, especially on my part."

Lucy smiled at him and nodded. "Is there anything else I can do for you?" she asked. She didn't want to leave at that but not saying anything would be much more awkward.

"Yes," he said before relaxing into his chair. "Sit."

Doing as he says, she took a seat on one of the sofas in the middle of the room.

Natsu looked at her curiously before walking over to her and sitting on the opposite sofa, coffee in hand.

"So what exactly are you still doing here at this hour?"

"I had a few things I wanted to finish today so I will be free for the weekend." she explained truthfully.

"Date?"

"Excuse me?" she asked, not entirely sure what he meant.

"You wanted to finish your work today so you could have a date with a boyfriend or a friend on the weekend?" he elaborated while taking sips of his coffee.

"I don't have a boyfriend," she admitted. "But your right, I have a date tomorrow with Lev- err...Ms. McGarden."

* * *

 _"Hello?"_

"Hey Lucy, where are you? Don't tell me you're still at the office? I know it's work and all, but there's got to be a limit as to how much you should work," Levy pointed out with a frown. She was currently standing outside of Lucy's condo which had always been conveniently right across her own unit and her endless knocking and ringing of the doorbell for the past five minutes was enough proof that she was still out. "You do know that it's almost ten, right?"

 _"I'm not at work anymore, I'm...well, I'm out."_

Levy's brow rose at her words. "Out where and with _whom_ exactly?" she asked with a grin, starting to get suspicious.

* * *

 _"Out where and with_ whom _exactly?"_

Lucy looked through the self of potato chips towards the counter while holding onto a bottle of Coke she had taken from the fridge of the convenience store. Natsu's back was currently turned towards her as he was looking through the rack of magazines while talking on his cell beside the counter was a young woman who was currently ogling him.

"I'm at the convenience store near Drag Corp., with..." she said hesitantly into her cell. "Dragneel."

The moment the name left her lips, a long sharp shriek blasted from the cell. She had to wait a few minutes to until Levy finally calmed down to listen to her.

"It's not that big of a deal!"

 _"Yes it is! How did you end up there with him?"_

"Well, one moment we were talking about coffee and other random stuff and the next thing I knew, he suggested we go out together to restock his coffee in the office," she explained in a hushed tone while keeping an eye on him discreetly.

 _"Good for you! This is the start of your future Lucy! I mean it! Now put down your cell phone and get your flirt on!"_

Lucy looked at her cell incredulously before laughing and shaking her head. "Get my flirt on? Who are you and what did you do with my best friend?"

 _"I mean it! This is you chance to get him to take interest in you!"_

"I know, I know but-" Lucy fell silent, hearing another voice in Levy's end. "Who are you with anyway?" she asked suspiciously making the other girl giggle. "Okay, you don't have to tell me. You're with your boyfriend aren't you?"

 _"I wanted to introduce you to him tonight. He's on the phone talking to a friend right now too. We're actually outside your condo right now, I thought you'd be home."_

* * *

 _"So you're telling me, that you won't meet up with me tonight because you're out on a date? With your secretary?"_

Natsu turned and saw Lucy behind a shelf of junk food talking on her cell.

"It's not a date. She just agreed to come with me since I have to restock my coffee," Natsu replied defensively

 _"All the more worse! It's not even a date and you're ditching me. And here I planned on introducing you to Levy."_

"You're with her?"

 _"Where else would I be other than beside her?"_

Natsu rolled his eyes. Gajeel is the same kind of guy he is, serious with work, relaxed and carefree with friends. But this is the first time he'd seen Gajeel get so smitten with a girl. With one of his company's employees no less.

"I'll meet her some other time."

 _"Soon! I want toi see the jealous look on your face when you meet her."_

Yet again, Natsu rolled his eyes. "Of course you do." Hearing footsteps behind him, he spotted Lucy walking back towards him.

* * *

"I have to confess," Lucy said with a small smile as she watched a couple walk past the bench she and Natsu were occupying in the fairly large park that was situated between the building of Drag Corp. and her condo.

Natsu looked at her in question.

"When I first met you in your office, and from all the things I heard about you, I seriously thought you were going to be some kind of stuck up, egotistical snob. No offense," she added with a grin making him laugh.

"I don't blame you. I really am serious where my work is concerned. I have to after all. Or else people won't take me seriously," he added eyeing her closely. "Considering my age."

"How old are you?" she asked.

"Didn't I tell you to at least do a little research on me when we first met in my office?"Seeing as she couldn't quite answer him he answered her question. "I only just turned 29."

"You're only 29 years old?" Lucy asked, very surprised.

e supplied, making her nod dumbly. "I get that a lot. Most of the people working working at the company are, as you noticed, in their 30s, 40s, and 50s. And that just doesn't apply to those who work directly under me. There are only a handful of 20 year olds that have ever qualified to be hired in Drag Corp., Ms. McGarden and yourself included."

"So, it's hard to work with people much older than you?"

"It was, but I've gotten used to it. I'm just required to be serious in my job though, not just in handling the business but my personality and attitude towards the employees especially in the office when I'm around them. One slip from me and talk begins about my adequacy as CEO."

"But they can't possibly do anything, I mean, you do own the company. You built it..err...right?" Lucy asked, unsurely. Sure she worked for Drag Corp. for quite some time now but she never got around to find out, or ever see the need to, know about how the company ever came to be.

"You're probably the first person, female or otherwise, whom I've met and actually spoken to like this, that didn't at least do a basic or thorough background check on me," he pointed out, completely ignoring her question.

"Sorry," Lucy said, her face turning a light color of pink.

"Don't apologize, it's quite refreshing. Even a guy like me wants to be treated normally by someone in my workplace. And to answer your question, yes, I did develop Drag Corp. as it is here in Magnolia. But people around still believe it's because of my parents, seeing as it is a family business. Drag Corp. which started in Hargeon was founded by my parents and is now run by my youngest sister. The second branch, here in Magnolia was all my doing but people still assume I only got to build Drag Corp. as it is here due to my parents' influence."

Lucy smiled at him before sighing and looking up at the sky. "And here I was thinking how fun it must be to be the head of your own company."

"Oh it is," he said with a grin that, again, made Lucy's insides turn into mush. "It's fun. Tiring at certain times, but fun. For me, at least."

Giggling at his confession, Lucy nodded. Then a thought occurred to her. It was now or never. It was getting late and both of them had to go on home soon and who knows if she'll ever get the chance to be this close to him. I mean, the time that they're spending time together now was, in itself, already surreal; and unlikely, let alone of the chances of it happening again.

"Mr. Dragneel?"

"Hmm?" he responded absently as he took a sip of his own drink.

"Seeing as I basically got to know you and know just what kind of person you are..." she started a bit hesitantly. "I was wondering if you could do me a favor."

"A favor?"

"Yes, but not a favor from a secretary to her boss, but a favor from a girl in her twenties to a guy in his twenties," she explained with an unsure smile.

"What sort of favor?" he asked, genuinely intrigued now.

Taking a deep breath, Lucy then looked him straight in the eye. "Go out with me."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Sorry I haven't updated the story in a while

I just got busy with cheerleading and shopping for back to school stuff. Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter of the story

I will be updating this story by next month. Don't forget to leave a Review, I love reading them

 **Sai**


	4. Conspire

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does. 'the dreamer' Owns the plot and the story.

 **Pairings:** Natsu x Lucy, Gajeel x Levy.

 **Summary:** Lucy lied, saying she soon to be married to her boss. Now her late father had left her a large inheritance under the name of 'Lucy Dragneel'. Her boss had never spoke to her, let alone proposed to her. What's a girl to do? Make him fall in love with her of course.

 **Author's Note:** I'm so sorry that I didn't keep my promise guys. I kind of forgot about you guys after Thanksgiving. I hope you guys can forgive me and I promise that I won't forget about you next time. Enjoy the story.

* * *

 **Chapter Four**

 **"Conspire"**

* * *

"Go out with me."

Natsu almost choked into his drink.

"Come again?" he asked, caught off guard.

Seeing the look on his face, Lucy immediately raised her palms in defense. "I..I don't it _that_ way. I mean, will you go out with me as a friend?"

After a moment of consideration, with his brow raised and in a teasing tone, "Exactly in _what_ way did you think I was thinking of?"

Lucy blushed scarlet at his statement and was fidgeting on her seat.

Natsu laughed.

"I was teasing. I know what you mean," he said with a grin.

After a moment's silence, he still didn't give her an answer.

"So...uhm...what do you think?"

She had embarrassed herself to no end tonight and she might as well see her plan through while she's at it.

"Sorry," he finally said. "I can't"

Lucy would be lying to herself if she didn't consider the possibility of her request being denied. Regardless, it still tore at her for being rejected.

"I'm pretty much busy 24/7 besides the occasional times, such as this, when I just have to escape work to get a load off. And when I do have time to go out, they're pretty much reserved for my friends whom I hardly get to see as it is."

With a fake smile plastered on her face, Lucy nodded in understanding.

"I had fun getting to know you tonight though. You're a really...interesting person Lucy," he confessed sincerely as he stood up. "Your time would be best spent with your own close friends and guys who deserve it. Don't waste it by spending even more time with your boss," he said with a joking laugh. "Besides, I bet guys are lining up to et a chance to go out with you," he pointed out, looking at her closely. "Unless they're blind," he added.

"Are you blind?" She blurted out, yet again, without thinking. She didn't know why but she seemed to always be out of her rational train of thought whenever she's talking to him.

With a grin playing about his lips, he gave a little shrug of his broad shoulders.

"Maybe."

Lucy smiled at him and stood up as well. "Good night Mr. Dragneel"

"I'll see you on Monday," he said with a small nod of his head as he walked back towards the park entrance across Drag Corp.

* * *

"I suppose it was worth a try," Lucy said in a depressed tone of voice.

Levy looked at her with a sad look on her face. "He really is blind then. And a jerk too!"

Lucy's head shot up from the table. "He's a really great guy. I should even be glad he was being all honest with me in the first place. It's better than being led on to believe the impossible after all."

Yes, but...the least he could have done is given you a chance. Right?" she said in her best friend's defense.

"I can;t blame him though. I am _just_ his secretary after all," she reasoned realistically, "I really am way out of his league."

Oh Lucy, don't be so hard on yourself. More chances will come. It's still early, don't give up yet. You'll never know, you might get another chance. Just make sure to completely woo him next time."

Lucy looked up at her and smiled a little before looking down the street with a blissful look on her face. They were currently having brunch outside one of the restaurants just a block down fro, their condo and the streets were busy for a Saturday.

"He really is a great guy though," she said, making Levy look at her knowingly.

"Great enough for you to fall in love with him this fast?"

That sent a jolt into Lucy's being. In love? She wasn't in love with him.

"You look like you're starting to fall in love with him already," Levy pointed out.

"I'm just...Amazed. He's just really admirable, that's all. It's really hard not to like him."

* * *

"Lucy?" Natsu said into the phone while signing a few papers quickly.

 _"What can I do for you sir?"_

"Come here," he said in a no nonsense tone and a few seconds later, she appeared inside his office. He looked up and started stacking more papers. "I want you to have these photocopied and fax it over to Oshibana. And tell Meredy to distribute copies of it pronto to the heads of departments there."

"Meredy?" Lucy echoed while jotting down everything he had just said.

"My sister. She's the CEO of Drag Corp. in Oshibana. She knows what to do but tell her just in case she decides to leave these for later. This is quite important," he explained as he was putting on his blazer and checking his watch at the same time. "I have an important business meeting in a few minutes. I'll be leaving you with Oshibana for the rest of the day and whatever affairs Meredy has. Take a note of them and tell me anything important later. And tell Meredy not to contact me within the next few hours. SHe tends to force calls even if I'm in important meetings."

* * *

"Hi, this is Ms. Heartfilia from Drag Corp. Magnolia, I'll be faxing over some files directly from Mr. Dragneel's office," Lucy informed.

 _"One moment please."_

Lucy tapped her fingers lightly on her desk and hummed a tune. Almost a month working as Natsu's secretary and things has certainly been better. She was getting the hang of her duties and things were already starting to die down. At least, she thinks so. Her workload's much better now compared to when she first began.

 _"Hello?"_

LUcy jumped at the new voice who had spoken Boscoian. "Uhm...Hello?" she responded unsurely back in Boscoian.

 _"Is this Ms. Heartfilia? Natsu'e secretary?"_ the new, much younger, and much more playful voice asked.

"Yes, may i ask who this is please?" Lucy asked unsurely.

 _"Ms. Heartfilia, this is Dragneel Meredy, Natsu's sister,"_ at the mention of her name, Lucy immediately sat straight up.

"Oh! Good afternoon Ms. Dragneel."

 _"Tell me, what were my brother's instructions to you before you mad this call?"_

Lucy looked at the receiver before telling her everything Natsu had told her. When she finished however, she started giggling.

 _"Well, Ms. Heratfilia, before I hand you back over to one of my secretaries for that fax, I have a favor."_

"What kind of favor?" Lucy said before readying her pen and notebook for any important instructions.

 _"There's a party held for him, by my sisters and I, next weekend. I'll be flying to Magnolia as will my sisters next Friday, just in time for the two day event. This is supposed to be a surprise kind of thing but my sisters and I have found out about it early and decided to pitch in and help with preparations. Natsu still hasn't got a clue though, so he's the only one left in the dark."_

"Yes, what would you have me do exactly?"

 _"Well, you just have get him to the venue without him knowing it. Can you do that?"_

Lucy responded with an unsure sound before she said, "I'll try."

 _"Good, and make sure doesn't get suspicious. Okay? If he does, he might end up not coming, he really doesn't like gatherings like these. He thinks parties in our honor are wholly unnecessary. But this is quite important for us because he hardly has time to see us for long because of work, not to mention, this party is held by Drag Corp.'s friends and business partners especially for us."_

"I understand, so where exactly is the venue and what are the things needed done on Natsu's part?"

 _"I'll have my secretary e-mail you all the details. Not much really. Just get him there dressed appropriately. It's a black-tie event, masquerade. You have to dress up too."_

"I have to dress up too?" Lucy echoed incredulously.

 _"Yes, I think it would be appropriate if you came to the party with Natsu. He's appreciate it too I tink. You can double as his date whilst doing secretarial duties. I heard you're quite the linguist. That'll be good since the event is going to be full of people from all of Drag Corp.'s branches."_

"Yes, but I-"

 _"Excellent! As for Sunday, the events won't last long, maybe just well after lunch. Pack up something casual for that day. It's just going to be series of games at the same venue."_

"But, Ms. Dragneel, I-"

 _"That's pretty much it. I have to go. If you have inquires, please feel free to speak to any of my secretaries. They can answer your questions. And remember,_ not _a word to Natsu!"_

* * *

"Nice,"Levy commented with an amused look on her face as she read through the sheet of paper Lucy had shown her containing details of the two day event this weekend. "I suppose this does explain the mad dash to find something wearable," she added with a giggle at Lucy who was looking quite frantic in front of the changing room mirror, still with a rack full of dresses she has to try on.

"This is getting ridiculous!" she aid hopelessly, throwing her arms in the air and sitting down on the cushioned stool in cubicle. She gave a rather pained look at the mustard yellow dress she was currently wearing. It looked simply hideous, which was how most of the dresses she had just tried on looked on her. "I can't go to that event Levy."

"First of all, I think you look very pretty. It's definitely not your color but you still look good in it, which is saying something. You just need the right dress, that's all. And you are definitely coming to this event!"

"Can't you come with me though?" Lucy pleaded hopefully.

"I can't, even Gajeel invited me to some kind of party this weekend too but I said no. My mother's visiting from Desierto and I haven't seen her in ages," she explained whilst still looking through the rack of dresses.

Lucy sighed hopelessly at this. "Then I'm not going."

Levy turned with her hands on her hips. "Now now Lucy. This is your chance! This is a blessing, a miracle even! You get to dress up and look your best and be with Natsu all night. This might be the only chance you'll get to be this close to him while looking so mouthwateringly good. Don't pass it up. That is, unless you already plan on giving up on getting him to marry you?"

Lucy looked at her best friend and smiled a little. "You're right. I have to get mu head in the game!" She stood up to look in the mirror again. "I won't get any mouths to water in this though. I look like an oversized and deceased marigold flower!"

"A cute, oversized and deceased marigold flower," Levy corrected, making Lucy laugh. "We need to head to another store then."

* * *

She breathed in deeply and fidgeted once on her seat.

"Are you ok miss?" The much older man beside her inquired with concern in his voice.

Lucy gave him a reassuring nod before fidgeting once again. "Just nervous."

He looked at her and smiled before shifting the gear to park right in front of a high skyscraper.

With one last deep breath, she nodded at herself before taking out her cell and dialing a number.

 _"This is Dragneel."_

Lucy shivered slightly at the sound of her boss' voice. "Mr. Dragneel, I've been informed that your limo had just arrived outside of Drag Corp."

 _"Very well, I'll be out in ten minutes. Tell me again why I have to take a limo to this business meeting? And I still don't understand why it's so formal."_

"Err...It's this Hargeonian business tycoon. It's just his way of things. He likes the formality," she explained rather lamely.

Lucy could hear Natsu snort at the other end of the call before speaking again.

 _"We better get a good deal out of this. I don't even know this person and already we're going all out for this meeting."_

With a short- and forced -giggle, Lucy looked over at the driver beside her who was simply staring at her with brows raised.

"Yes, well, I heard quite a few things of his reputation from people over at Drag Corp. in Hargeon. This should all be well worth it."

 _"Right, I hope so. I'll be heading there now. Did you message all the details to the driver?"  
_

"Yes sir."

 _"Alright, just be on standby for instruction if there's any Ms. Heartfilia. You have a good weekend."_

"I will sir thank-" Lucy stopped short once she spotted Natsu exit the building's pinning doorway entrance. She could feel her mouth start to water as she watched his progress down the set of stairs towards the limo she was currently riding in. He was drop dead handsome in a jet black suit that fitted him perfectly. The thin black tie, black leather shoes, and the single white rose bud on his breast pocket only made him look better than he already did. Not to mention his slightly ruffled hair- which was only a little messier than usual- only added to his charm.

 _"Hello?"_ came Natsu's voice unsurely.

"Err...Thank you, sir. Don't hesitate to call me if you need anything. Good bye!" she said hastily before hanging up and watching him draw nearer.

Lucy looked over at at driver and gestured for him to raise the black divider between the front seats and the back.

The driver looked at her curiously before doing as she asked.

In less than a minute, Lucy heard the car door at the back of the limo open, then close. ANd in no time at all, the phone that was resting between her and the driver started to ring. The driver pressed a button and Natsu's voice rang on a low volume in the compartment.

 _"This is Dragneel, my secretary Lucy Heartfilia, informed me that she gave you the details of the location?"_

The driver looked at Lucy for a second and LUcy merely nodded and placed a finger in front of her lips, indicating that he was not to tell Natsu that she was even there.

"Yes sir, it's all taken care of. We'll be there in an estimated time of 30 minutes, depending on traffic.

 _"Okay, please inform me when we're nearly there."_

"Very well, sir."

When the call hung up, Lucy visibly sagged on her seat and exhaled rather loudly.

"May I ask?" the driver said with a curious smile laying around his lips.

"It's a long story," Lucy replied.

* * *

Natsu relaxed in his seat and looked out of the car window, watching the street lights move past him in succession. It has been more heck of a week. He doesn't mind working day in and day out, he's used to it and he even enjoys it. But he did, however, want a break or two in between.

This week in particular had been very hectic. He's just grateful that all of his secretaries have gone and helped him deal with it all, especially Lucy. Considering she hasn't been long under his personal employ, he had expected to have her under constant watch for any mistakes and such but the need wasn't necessary which, of course, he is grateful for. It's one more load off for him to not have to watch out for any mistakes where she and the company in Bosco is concerned.

Natsu hadn't noticed he'd been staring off into space until the phone inside the limo rang to life.

"Yes?"

 _"Mr. Dragneel, we will be arriving at the destination shortly. "_

"Thank you," he replied curtly before sitting up and looking more attentively outside the window.

Natsu watched as the car eventually entered a long drive way, and he could see a patch of bright lights at the end of the road. He squinted his eyes and he could see a number of limos and cars that were lined up where people were stepping down towards the entrance.

Brows furrowed, he looked questioningly around as they got nearer. The guests were as finely dressed as he was. They were wearing masks. Confused, Natsu pulled out his cell and called a number on his speed dial list.

* * *

Lucy looked at the people getting out the cars in awe. They were dressed so fancy it all seems intimidating to her. Sure, she's been to mplenty of formal parties, bit this one seemed to be out of league to the ones she's been to. Before her nerves got the best of her, she looked down onto her lap as her cell started to vibrate. She had set it on silent before Natsu ever came into the limo.

She looked down at Natsu's name on the screen and bit her lip.

After three more missecalls, she received a message.

 _Why aren't you answering my calls? You have a_ lot _of explaining to do._

 _I'm at this "business meeting" you sent me to, and this seems more like a party than anything._

 _\- Natsu Dragneel -_

"Are you okay, miss?" The driver has asked once again.

Lucy's head snapped towards him and gave a curt, single nod. She was so in for it. She's going to get fired for setting Natsu up for sure.

* * *

Natsu was fuming slightly as the limo slowly drew close torwards the front entrance to the resort. For one thing, he wasn't sure anymore as to why he was there. This didn't seem like a business meeting at all. And for another, if there was a masquerade going on inside, he'd be solely out of place seeing as he didn't have a mask to cover his face with.

Sighing and looking at his phone irately to see that Lucy had neither called him back nor replied to his message, he pocketed it and stepped out as a man opened his door.

Welcome Mr. Dragneel, " he greeted with a bow, an arm gesturing towards the steps leading up to the building.

Slightly surprised, Natsu nodded at him. He supposed he really was at the right place, seeing as the man knew exactly who he was.

"This is yours, sir," the man added, holding out a flat box towards him before he could step out the car.

Natsu took it and opened it, and inside was a black mask, that when worn, would cover the area around his eyes, half his nose, even the corners of his forehead, cheeks and jawline. He put it on, and it fit perfectly. It was made for him

Getting even more curious, he stepped out and nodded at the man in thanks before stepping inside the building where the other guests were headed, and followed them all the way towards another set of doors that led to the back garden.

It was an extravagant event, and on the stage situated on the shoreline, in front of the beach, he could see a band set up, playing slow-tuned music and the back drop with the words: "Drag Corp."

Natsu stood by the entry way to the garden where guests were walking about and talking. Some were dancing on the wide space on the center, others gathered in small groups around tall tables with wine glasses and small appetizers in their hands, laughing joyfully as they conversed.

"Natsu!"

Natsu stiffened as he heard the female voices shriek out his name from somewhere in the crowd. A lot of people turned to the direction of two finely dressed women. Neither of them looked alike, but both were adorned with masks over their eyes with fancy peacock feathers although of different colors that matched the color of their own gowns.

"Of course," he muttered with a sigh as he watched the two of four sisters come bustling towards him with wide smiles plastered on their faces. Seeing them there only explained every questionable thing he's been thinking of that night.

"Oh Natsu!" both sisters shouted adoringly as they flung their arms around their brother who has long surpassed their height.

"Meredy, Asana," he acknowledged with a nod and a smile tugging at the corners of his lips. He was caught. On one hand, he was glad to see his sisters, on the other, he was apprehensive to show too much emotion seeing as- regardless of the masks the guests wore- he could recognize some of them, and most were business partners of their company.

"Oh Natsu, stop being so formal!" Asana, the third of the four sisters who ran Drag Corp. in Joya, said exasperatedly. "You have to let loose sometimes."

"Yes, Natsu, this is a party, have a drink, have fun, be merry!"

Natsu raised a brow at them, and before he could give a reply, "Natsu" two more women shouted with the same enthusiasm as the two previous women had.

Natsu shook his head and let the last two of his sisters- both also wearing extravagant masks which matched their gowns- hug him. Both also had grins in their faces. \

"We missed you little brother!" Elie said in earnest.

"Yes, you hardly ever visit," reprimanded Iris, poking Natsu on the chest.

At this point, almost all of their guests were turned their way, watching their interaction curiously and interestedly.

The four sisters smiled at them widely and gave a wave to some of the people in the crowd, whilst Natsu nodded at those he recognized. All five of them walked down the steps and started walking amongst the crowd, trying to blend in, although Natsu towered over most of the guests so obviously, it was impossible to not spot him.

"Natsu, I'm glad you're here."

"Yes, we thought you might somehow manage to ditch us again."

"To be honest, if I had've known this was the kind of 'business meeting' I was about to attend," he replied accusingly.

They all grinned at him.

"What is this gathering for? You could've just told me. I still can' believe you managed to fool me into coming here."

"Oh yes," Meredy exclaimed, clapping her hands together. "Where's Ms. Heartfilia? She was the one who helped me get you here on the first place. I wouldn't have managed to get you here without her help."

* * *

It's been 30 minutes since Natsu had left the car and the minute Lucy noticed the coast was clear, she sent the limo driver off and had gone towards reception and checked in for Natsu. She was now in the lavish suite she had booked for him upstairs and was setting aside his overnight things with his clothes for the next day.

Looking at the room, and Natsu's possessions in place, she gave a sigh and resolute nod before heading to the bathroom with her own bag. She hadn't brought overnight clothes or for the next day because she fully intended to go home after the night's activities. Sure, it would be better for her to stay, it would be a good opportunity to get close to Natsu but the resort they were in was too expensive. She can actually afford it, but it would be a watse of money as well.

Sighing, she undressed and packed her belongings in a duffel bag before unzipping the large clothe bag she brought with her. Inside, was a long deep green gown made of a material much like silk. It had a sheer cloth, like a sash that wrapped tightly around her chest area again from the back. The skirt of the gown ran all the way to the ground, it was even longer than Lucy which was why she had to wear the four inch silver pumps with it.

The style of the gown was simple. There were diamonds and emeralds strategically placed everywhere from the waist down that made it sparkle, and that was what made the gown fancy, at lest. She didn't want to look underdressed or overdressed; she didn't ant to stick out in this gahtering. These people were in Natsu circle, she'd rather blend in than be recognized, she knew the rich and famous can get nasty in terms of status and she eas only Natsu's secretary after all.

" _One_ of his secretaries," Lucy corrected herself with a shake of her head. The minute she finished zipping up the gown and shifted a little, she noticed it. "Oh no..."

She quickly went over to the full body mirror and saw it, the gown- which she hadn't checked from the bag since she brought it home three days ago- had a long slit up the right leg. A very long slit, the entire fit of the skirt, which she remembered to be slightly loose, was wrong. It was significantly tighter now. Lucy immediately put on her shoes and stood in front of the mirror yet again.

She stared at herself horrified. With every single movement, her entire leg can be seen. The slit went up higher than half the length of her thigh. "Levy!" she screamed accusingly, immediately knowing this was her doing.

Lucy kept examining herself in the mirror. It didn't look bad, not at all, in fact it even looked better but she really didn't want to get any sort of unnecessary attention from wearing this sort of outfit.

Panicking now, she ran to her bag and puled out the other boxes she had brought. She opened the jewelry boxes and thankfully, they were the same ones she had packed. A jewelry set of diamonds with emerald accents.

She opened the box where she had stored her mask, and to her horror yet gain, it wasn't the one she had originally put in there. The mask she had brought was a simple glittery green. This mask was silver that matched her shoes, with emeralds similar to the ones on her gown, strategically placed in swirls at the corner of her eyes that made her eyes look sharper and cat like when she held it up to her face. There were also short, fluffy feathers with different shades of green placed at the sides, like wings.

"Levyyyyyyy..." Lucy moaned. This was too much. It all looked so glamorous but it was too much. She was going to stick to like a sore thumb, she knew it. The people she had seen entering the resort as they arrived were in fancier and undoubtedly more expensive attires but nothing this eye-catching, mostly because they were much older than she was and had come in gowns of neutral shades.

As if on cue, her cell phone rang.

 _Judging by the time, I'm guessing you're at the party now. I hope you're having fun!_

 _You're welcome for the mask and gown altercations by the way. You're going to have Dragneel begging to have you before the night is over! ;)_

 _-Levy McGarden-_

Lucy gritted her teeth before putting her phone back inside her purse, not bothering to reply.

Shaking her head furiously, she took deep breaths. What was wrong with her? If she fully intended to get Natsu to fall in love with her and propose to her (eventually), she had to do all she could and this definitely would fall in her favor to make that happen sooner or later.

With a determined fire in her eyes, Lucy took out her case of make-up supplies and started working. She had already had her hair done before she came. It was curled before being pinned in little sophisticated curls on her head. All that was left is for her to put on the diamond headed pins in random areas.

* * *

"I miss you," Gajeel said, a smile eternally plastered on his face.

 _"I miss you too Gaj, I'm sorry again that I couldn't come."_

"Not a problem. Promise you'll come wit me next time?"

 _"I promise. You have fun though...Try not to flirt around?"_

"Of course not, I have eyes only for you," he reassured, pushing himself off the wall he had been leaning on since he had gotten there. "I'll call you when the event is over okay?"

 _"Okay, I'll speak to you later."_

"I love you, Levy," he said in total sincerity.

 _"And I love you Gajeel."_

Grinning like a goofball, Gajeel pocketed his phone before turning to the large mirror tat comprised one large portion of the lobby. He checked is reflection as he put on his own mask.

"This party better be worth ditching meeting my girlfriend's mother," he told himself before letting loose a few strands of hair from the tie.

As he did so, Gajeel noticed a lone figure through the mirror's refection, walking down the grand staircase that was situated right behind him. A young woman walked down the stairs slowly, holding in to the railing as she did. She was wearing a gown that hugged every curve of her slim figure and revealing a jaw dropping amount of flawless skin of her long legs as she continued her descent.

Smirking, he briskly walked out towards the grounds, with one thought in mind.

"Natsu!" he called out, immediately catching his best friend's eye in the crowd, who waved him over.

Gajeel walked over towards him, a grin still on his face. "Ladies," he greeted, nodding at the quadruplets.

"Hey Gajeel!" they all greeted in return.

Natsu looked at him, "What is it?"

"I found her," he told him under his breath.

"You found who?"

"The perfect girl," Gajeel supplied unhelpfully.

"Gajeel, you're my best friend, but if you keep reminding me of how perfect your girlfriend is every chance you get, I swear to Kami, I'll punch you."

"No, no, no!" he said hastily, "I meant the perfect girl for you."

"I doubt it, but go on," Natsu retorted offhandedly.

"I'm serious, she's gorgeous. Not as gorgeous as LEvy," Gajeel said, earning him a snort from Natsu who knew of just how deep his feelings ran for is girlfriend, "But if I didn't have Levy, I'd definitely go for this one."

"Just because a girl is beautiful on the outside, doesn't mean she's the same on the inside, you should know that," he said with a look telling Gajeel to recall the last girl, and quite frankly, most of the girls Natsu had dated.

"Get to know her then, you never know! She may not be like Sherry," he reassured. "Seriously, Natsu you've been neglecting your personal life for a while now. Sherry was a manipulative ad mostly hungry. Not all girls are like that."

"Yes, but Chelia, Yukino, Mickey, and all the other girls were," Natsu said, ticking off the most recent girls he had dated even if it had been a while since the last. He couldn't even remember some of their names anymore. Not that he's trying hard to.

"Come on, you never know. She might not be as bad as the others. How much bad luck can you still possibly have with women? Besides, its physical attraction that starts everything and I'm sure you'll approve of her physically. Once you do, you can just try to get to know her more and see then."

Sighing, Natsu waved a hand at him to shut up. "Fine, fine, so where is this girl?"

* * *

"You can do this, you can do this," Lucy muttered to herself over and over again like a mantra.

She hasn't even entered the garden where the party was yet and already she has been getting looks from the few people who had seen her thus far.

With one last and very deep inhalation of breath, Lucy stepped out of the doorway and looked around the crowd gathered below at the garden.

* * *

"Well?"

He looked over at Gajeel, who had fallen silent, only just noticed his sisters, who were conversing so energetically just moments ago.

Looking, around, he noticed quite a number of people turned to the figure that was slowly descending the short steps towards the gardens, the bright lights of the lobby behind her, illuminating her like a forest nymph in the woods with the sunlight sparkling against her image.

People ere talking in hushed voices as they continued to watch the young woman walk slowly through the throng of people.

Gajeel was tapping Natsu lightly and nodding at the newcomer's direction. "Her," he said unnecessarily.

Natsu simply watched her progress through the grounds. People were making way for her as she walked.

Gajeel's brows shot up. "She's coming his way," he said, breaking his gaze and looking over at Natsu who was still watching her as she slowly made her way so obviously towards them now.

"Do you know her?" Arana asked Gajeel as she and he sisters too looked away so as not to seem too rude for staring.

He shook his head and nudged at Natsu hard in the ribs.

Natsu's gaze broke away and looked at him.

"Do _you_ know her?" Gajeel asked seeing as neither he nor the sisters knew her though obviously the woman knew someone nearby since she was heading in their direction.

Natsu shrugged and shook his head. He felt like he did, yet didn't know her. For one thing, the young woman was wearing a mask that covered too much of her face, her lips being the only distinguishable part.

In a few but very long- in Natsu's opinion- seconds, she had arrived and halted right in front of him.

Without a word, and not looking up at him, she gave a curtesy in his direction, in which case he reached forward and kissed the back of her hand.

* * *

Lucy was blushing furiously now. Natsu kissed her hand, and everyone nearby was watching. Thank goodness the rest of the crowd started going back about their business although quite a number of them were still watching, including four women as well as a man about Natsu's age, height, and build who was standing right beside him.

"I'm sorry I'm late," Lucy spoke in a small voice.

THe moment he heard her, Natsu, who still hadn't let go of Lucy's hand since he took it when he kissed, pulled her towards him slightly.

She looked up at him in surprise, bright honey brown eyes curious and equally surprised met his onyx ones.

"Lucy?" he sounded shocked but there was no mistaking that sparkling shade of brown.

"Natsu," she said with a little bow of her head before she froze. Was she allowed to call min that? Or should she have referred to him as Mr. Dragneel? She had never called him by his first name before, she had always addressed him as "Mr. Dragneel" or "Sir" and here she was, addressing him like they were close when she was only his secretary, in front of his peers, no less.

This obviously took Natsu by surprise too. He had pulled her yet again but this time harder, towards the dance floor where a number of couples were dancing slowly to a jazz number.

The sisters gaped at this, as did Gajeel. They watched Natsu twirl her around once before resting her arms around his neck and wrapping his own around her waist.


	5. Impressions

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does. The dreamer owns the plot.

 **Pairings:** Natsu x Lucy, Gajeel x Levy

 **Summary:** Lucy lied, saying she was soon to be married to her boss. Now her late father had left her a large inheritance under the the name of 'Lucy Dragneel'. Her boss had never even spoken to her, let alone proposed marriage. What a girl to do? Make him fall in love with her of course.

* * *

 **Chapter Five:**

 **Impressions"**

* * *

"What in the world?" Iris asked in a faint voice as she and her sister continued to stare openly at Natsu on the dance floor.

None of them had seen Natsu do much of anything with a girl in a while. Not since his last failed relationship almost three years ago.

Girls who come up to him and manage to get his attention always had some motive, regardless if they were already rich to begin with. It had hardened Natsu over time in terms of trusting anyone to that degree which was hard for them to watch.

Yes, they've seen and heard news of him time and again being spotted in several locations with different women, but nothing which looked this...Intimate.

He had dates, yes. But no one has ever seen, nor has the paparazzi taken pictures of him and his dates being this close. The most was when he held a famous Boscoian opera singer by the waist towards the car coming from a restaurant when he had visited Bosco half a year ago that's it.

So watching their brother pull in this random girl they didn't even know into a close dance in front of people they all knew, was kind of a shock after all this time.

"Who is she?" whispered the rest of the sisters to each other as they continued to watch on.

* * *

It had been a few minutes since they had started dancing although to Lucy it felt like hours. She and Natsu hadn't broke eye contact since they got on the dance floor.

It was only when the third song had begun did the silence between them had finally broken.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't tell the truth about all of this," Lucy said. She couldn't stand the silence between them anymore. Any longer and she felt like she would've burst.

Natsu shook his head.

"It's not your fault. I'm guessing one of my sisters put you up to it? They have a habit of doing things behind my back."

Lucy giggled, which made Natsu smile.

"That was a delightful sound," he said, which made Lucy stop doing so abruptly and start flaring up around the cheeks again. If she keeps blushing more than she already had, the color is going to stick there permanently.

"Th-thank you," she replied shortly, looking away now.

It was only that times as well did Lucy notice that she and Natsu were receiving a lot of curious looks, and that included the five people whom Natsu was standing with earlier.

"Uhm...your friends are staring at us."

Natsu looked up to see his sisters watching him with looks on their faces that clearly said "You owe us an explanation" and Gajeel who was grinning smugly.

He rolled his eyes. "Those are my sisters, Iris the oldest runs our company in Bosco, Elie in Hargeon, Asana in Joya, and Meredy, whom I'm guessing was the one you've spoken to about this event, runs in Drag. Corp. in Oshibana.

Lucy nodded mutely, glancing at the four women before looking away again when she saw them all. They were all extremely beautiful.

"Gajeel, my best friend," he added with a nod in Gajeel's direction who winked at Lucy, and at which, she blushed even more.

Natsu raised a brow at her and then at Gajeel who raised his hands up in defense.

"You made quite the entrance earlier by the way," Natsu commented suddenly.

"Yes, well, I did arrive late. I didn't offend anyone with my tardiness, did I?"

Natsu laughed at this. "You're joking right?"

"Joking about what?" Lucy asked, bewildered, mostly from the sound of his laugh rather than the statement. He surprisingly had a nice, boyish laugh.

"Lucy, they didn't stare at you because of your tardiness, they stared at you because..."

He looked down at her, scrutinizing her for a few seconds, wondering what the appropriate thing to say would be.

"They stared at you because you are the most thing that had walked out those doors since the evening began."

At this point, Lucy was sure her entire was the color of ripe tomatoes.

"Excuse me?" someone had suddenly interrupted, speaking in Boscoian.

Both turned around to see a man, who looked to be around his 40s. He bowed to Lucy, then to Natsu, asking if he could cut in.

Natsu looked like he wanted to say no, but then greeted the man in Boscoian with a respectful smile which made Lucy think that both men were actually good friends.

"Would you mind dancing with me?" he asked Lucy, by which Lucy replied in Boscoian. She could tell he was impressed by this.

Natsu and the man exchanged a few words before shaking hands. He then bowed to Lucy before taking her hand and kissing it again.

"Just this once," he whispered into her ear which made her shiver, and he walked towards the sidelines where his sisters and Gajeel stood.

* * *

"Natsu! Who is she?" reprimanded all four the moment he was withing earshot.

Natsu raised his eyebrows at them.

"Her name is Lucy," he answered shortly.

The moment he did, a lot questions were being flung his way. He held up a hand and shook his head at his sisters. "She's just a friend," he said simply before looking at Gajeel and gesturing him to follow. "You better go around and see to the guests. This party may be for us, but it's kind of rude of us to keep to ourselves, don't you think?"

All four of them pouted and did as he said. He did have a point.

* * *

"What's up?" Gajeel said the moment they had reached the bar where Natsu had immediately asked the bartender for two glasses of gin.

"Nothing, just wanted to get away from my sisters' pestering," he said with a sigh.

"Speaking of pestering," Gajeel started with a grin already forming on his lips.

"She's a friend, nothing more, nothing less."

"Seems like more than that to me," Gajeel said as he Lucy looking their way was as she was spun around by the man she was currently dancing with. "She looks quite taken with you. Have you known each other for long?"

"Only since she started working directly for me."

"She's that new secretary you told me about?" Gajeel asked in surprise.

"That's her," Natsu said with a nod, staring at Lucy over the glass he was drinking from.

"You weren't kidding," Gajeel said, recalling Natsu saying that his new secretary was quite the looker aside form actually being accomplished for her age.

* * *

Lucy nodded politely at the man before he took his leave and let another man, who looked to be around 30, took her hands and started to dance.

Natsu had said he was going to let that first man dance with her, he had said "just this once" and yet this was the fourth man she had danced with and he had yet to come back to her.

Smiling politely, she conversed with the man in fluent Oshibanic as they danced.

"May I cut in?" a familiar voice interrupted in equally fluent Oshibanic exactly when the song ended.

The man nodded at Natsu and took his leave.

He took Lucy's hand and led her off the dance floor.

"Thank you," she told him sincerely and sat down on one of the chairs from a nearby round table he had taken her to. "I haven't danced this much in a while."

Natsu sat down on the chair to her right and watched her, a smirk on his face, as she fanned herself with her hand.

"Hungry?"

It was only then that she noticed the plate of food in front of her. Not a moment later, a few people had taken the rest of the seats across from her as well.

"Lucy-san! Would you mind if I called you Lucy? Nice to meet you, my name is Gajeel Redfox. You can just call me Gajeel, no need for honorifics," a jovial male voice suddenly said from the seat on her left which was empty mere seconds earlier.

Lucy was caught off guard at his closeness mostly because of how handsome he was. Really, this guy could even compete with Natsu in terms of physical attractiveness. There was, however, something about the devious way he was grinning at her strongly reminded her of a sly fox.

* * *

The rest of the night went by pleasantly. Lucy was brought here and there by Natsu to meet with a variety of people. He hadn't let go of her once, not even to let her dance with the random men who had come to ask for her hand.

"Are you okay? Do your feet hurt?" Natsu asked, glancing at her heels although he can't but let his eyes linger at her bare thighs as well.

"I'm fine," she reassured, waving her hand. "I'm quite used to wearing high heels."

Not a moment too soon, yet another group of people had approached them. Lucy was surprised that Natsu was in such high demand. Although she noticed his sisters constantly approached by various people as well, he seemed to be more sought after. Everytime a person comes close to them, they would always take the opportunity to talk to him and start talking business.

Once they were alone again, Lucy looked up at him with an impressed look on her face.

"What is it?"

"You," she answered truthfully. "I'm amazed at how much of this you can deal with. People have come up to you one after another all night."

He chuckled.

"It's not only for me," he admitted. "Although I'm used to such reception, I'm pretty sure they're also coming here because they're curious about you."

"Me?"

"Take a look," he said, nodding at the crowd in general. Most of people nearby were still looking at them, stealing glances every so often and waving at them when they caught each other's eyes. "They're coming here for you as much as they are for me."

"I...I don't see why though. I'm just your-"

Another chuckle escaped his lips.

"I wonder if you have any self-awareness at all," he said with a shake of his head. "Let's go."

"Go?" she asked in surprise as he suddenly pulled her away from the party.

Lucy followed him in silence as he led her down a stone path through random bushes and trees until they reached an open and unlit area. The cool and salty breeze hit Lucy in surprise as did the sound of the roaring waves.

"It's good to take a break sometimes," he admitted with a grin as he stared taking of his shoes and socks.

She giggled at his boyishness and followed suit, tossing her heels next to his and wiggling her bare feet in the sand.

"This feels nice!" she said with a wide grin. She can't even remember the last time she had gone to the beach or anywhere near the sea.

He watched her and chuckled. She was acting like a kid, it was refreshing. He took off his own mask and laid it next to hers before walking down the shore slowly after her.

"Did u have fun at the party?" he called out at the still laughing Lucy who was skipping and twirling around with her hands raised.

"I did! I noticed that the party wasn't as formal as I thought it would be, but I haven't been to a party that grand," she said before a guilty smile overcame her. "Again, I'm sorry I didn't tell you about it."

He waved a hand at her. "I'm really used to it. It happens when you have four meddling older sisters."

Lucy giggled and grinned.

"Your sisters are very nice and beautiful. I noticed most of the younger men coming up to them quite a lot through the night."

"If you weren't with me, you'd get the same treatment."

She stopped as his words reached her and blushed. Unfortunately, her mask wasn't there to cover it up this time.

"Uhm...Thank you," she said unsure.

"Not a problem."

Lucy looked up at him. He was simply grinning at her. Did nothing faze this man? She can't even count the number of times she had blushed or lost her cool from the things he had said and done throughout the night. Was he immune to female charm or something? Or maybe he was just used to it.

A few silent moments later, she shook her head and smiled up at him before pointing down at the beach where the lighthouse stood not to far away.

"Can we go up there?"

* * *

"Where's Natsu?"

Meredy excused herself from the couple she was talking to and turned to Gajeel who was standing with his back towards her as he scanned the area.

"I haven't seen him or my sisters since dinner. By the way Gajeel, who was that girl? Natsu's been elusive about it all night." she said, frustrated.

Gajeel laughed and patted her on the head. Although she was older than him and Natsu, Meredy acted more like a little sister. to them.

"She's Natsu's secretary. Her-"

"Secretary?" she repeated incredulously, earning them a few stares from people nearby. "You mean Lucy Heartfilia? That's her?"

He nodded.

"When he introduced her as Lucy, I didn't even make the connection . It's a pretty common name for the Acalphyians you know?" But wow...Besides being bright, she's quite the beauty too. It's no wonder Natsu's been all over her tonight."

Gajeel laughed in earnest. "Tell that to him. He insists that their relationship is nothing more than boss and employee. I honestly can't tell what he feels but its hard not to be even a little attracted to the girl. Especially since it's so obvious she's into him."

"Oh, oh! You think so too? I did get that when she first entered the party. She seemed quite taken with Natsu. Even Natsu seemed partial for her. The fact that he danced with her made it clear. It was obvious he did that to keep the men from this party to back off from her. I noticed he only let the older and married men dance with her."

This came as a surprise to Gajeel who didn't even make that observation. So did Natsu really feel something for Lucy?

* * *

"This is wonderful?" Lucy exclaimed looking over the dim horizon in awe.

The moon was up and illuminating the sea.

Natsu nodded and watched in silence, enjoying the breeze on his face. When was the last time he was able to do something like this? College? High school?

They sat there, with their legs dangling through the railing and talked.

"So how long have you been living here in Magnolia?"

Lucy paused for a long time before she could reply and her voice seemed different from earlier. Almost, guarded?

He looked at her.

"Uhmm...After college. I came here and worked soon after I graduated.

"Do you live here alone?"

"I...Err..Yes."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she answered quickly, smiling at him brightly. "Uhmm...So when did you move Magnolia? I seem to know less about you than you do of me. You do have my file after all."

That was a fair point. Natsu already knew what needed to known about her record at the company.

"Right after college as well. My family already had tentative plans made about starting a branch Magnolia. Basically they only had the idea of doing it. But as soon as I finished school, I flew over here and did what they only planned on doing and managed to raise Drag Corp. here. That's why they let me run things by myself ever since."

"That's really impressive," Lucy said with a sigh and rested her head on the railing. She gazed at the sea in an almost blissful manner.

"I know," he said with a nonchalant shrug.

She gave him a look and punched him on the arm.

Somehow, the awkwardness of their working relationship has been slowly disappearing as the night progressed. The more time they spent together, the more natural it felt.

"What did I do to deserve that?"

"You could do with a little modesty!" she scolded.

"You praised me. Of course I'd accept it as a compliment. Did you want me to deny it?" he asked.

They both looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"I-Oh," Natsu pointed at something behind Lucy and she noticed it as well.

From the distance, the lights from the party in the garden were being turned off one by one.

"The party must be over," he said as he pulled back his sleeve to check his watch. "No wonder, it's almost midnight."

Lucy's eyes widened in surprise. How long had they been up there? "Ahh, I better leave. My ride's coming at twelve."

Natsu pulled back is legs and stood up before helping her up as well.

"My sisters mentioned that this is a two day event, you're not staying?"

Lucy smiled. Unless she was mistaken, she heard the hint of disappointment from his voice.

"I can't, I didn't bring any overnight things or clothes for tomorrow."

In silence, they walked down the swirling steps of the lighthouse and back towards the resort, picking up their masks and shoes along the way.

"I had a great time," Lucy spoke up, grinning.

Natsu nodded and smiled back. "Surprisingly, me too. These kind of events don't really suit my tastes but tonight was different. I wonder why?"

'He's definitely teasing me,' Lucy thought with an inward giggle.

They had reentered the garden where the staff from the resort was putting away equipment now. Chairs were piled up and table clothes were stacked in the corners. When they reentered the main lobby, nobody was there, not even the receptionist.

"Thank you again for tonight."

"Thank you as well. I'm happy you came Ms. Heartfilia," he said, taking her hand and bowing low kissing it.

Lucy couldn't help but feel slightly depressed. He had called her Ms. Heartfilia again. Although he had called her by her first name often times before, he only did that when he was in a rush for things to be done at the office. On normal days or on casual terms, it was always Ms. Heartfilia, just like now.

"Ms. Lucy Heartfilia?"

The male voice tooke them by surprise and the pair of them turned to the open front entrance. A sleek black car was parked there with the engine running while a man in a uniform stood with an inquiring look on his face at her.

"Yes, that's me."

Natsu was surprised. So she had a service pick her up. She actually spent quite a bit just for tonight.

"You should've told me. I would've had my driver send you back."

She shook her head as they walked outside. The man from earlier had opened the back door for her.

"I'll see you on Monday, Mr. Dragneel," she said, grinning.

This made him chuckle as he helped her slide into the seat.

"See you then."

The door slammed and Natsu watched, his hands in his pockets as the car started to slowly move down drive way.

It only moved a few meters or so until it stopped again and the passenger window on Lucy's side slid down.

"Uhmm...Mr. Dragneel?"

Natsu walked over towards her window and bent down with his arms over the frame to see Lucy inside looking nervous.

"Is something the matter?"

"I forgot to tell you something," she murmured, a blush on her face.

"What is it?"

She paused for a few seconds before her eyes locked onto his. "I had a lot of fun with you tonight."

Natsu couldn't help but chuckle at this.

"I had a lot of fun with you too."

"Thank you again," she said in a lower voice.

Before he could say anything in reply, Lucy had pushed herself from her seat and held onto the side of Natsu's face.

"Natsu," she added, smiling, before her lips touched his in a soft kiss.

* * *

 _Sunday - May 29..._

 _Monday - May 30..._

 _Thursday - June 2..._

 _Sunday - June 5..._

 _Tuesday - June 7..._

 _Friday - June 10..._

 _Monday - June 13..._

Lucy stared at the ceiling of her bedroom.

Today was the day. She was going to see him today.

It had been officially two weeks since their "kissing incident" at the party. Two weeks since she had seen Natsu in person as well.

Who would have known that he'd fly to Hargeon with one of his sisters' right after the party ended the second day? Not only that, he ended up staying there for two weeks instead of the original three days that primarily intended.

Natsu had called her a total of six times and e-mailed her three times but it was all short and straight to the point about the affairs he had her settle with the Oshibana branch. None of these conversations had anything to do with what happened at the party.

The last it was ever mentioned was in his first call to her since that night and all he had said was that he had the things she left in his bathroom at the resort delivered to her apartment. Not only was she embarrassed at this, but it totally killed the mood that was left between them as well.

Today, however, she'll be seeing and taking to him in person. There's no way that what happened at the party wouldn't be mentioned.

"Please don't let things be awkward," she prayed before squealing against one of her pillows.

* * *

Levy was grinning at Lucy which made the latter quite uncomfortable.

"What?" she finally asked. They were the only ones in the elevator at the moment.

"Nothing...It's just...You look like you're in a good mood today."

Lucy blushed before looking up at the numbers lighting up one after another indicating the building floors they passed.

When the floor to Levy's office lit up, the girl bounded out, still grinning madly as she turned to face Lucy.

"I know you're looking forward to seeing him today. Have fun, future Mrs. Dragneel!" she shouted in a very loud voice- earning her a few stares from passing workers -just before the elevator doors closed on a horrified looking Lucy.

* * *

"So? What else do you want? You can't be here just for _this._ "

"How rude, I came here specifically to see you during my free time and this is the response I get?"

Natsu gave him a patronizing look.

"Okay, okay," Gajeel said defensively with a laugh. "I'm here to see Levy while I'm in the neighborhood. I still can't believe she works here. Can you believe it? We've dated from more than a half year now and I only found out she works here of all places!"

"I can only begin to imagine what kind of conversations you two had since dating. Even I knew she worked here when you gave me her name and picture months ago."

"Why didn't you tell me? And besides, when we're together, there isn't much talking involved," he admitted thoughtfully.

Natsu rolled his eyes.

"If you're going to start talking about your sex life, fell free to leave. The door's right there."

Gajeel laughed again and flopped himself onto one of couches in Natsu's office, not minding his suit at all.

"My sex life aside, how's yours been going? How's the beautiful secretary?"

"That's all she is, a _secretary,_ " he retorted simply.

"Just because she's not as rich as the girls you've dated before doesn't immediately mean she's a gold-digger. Although I guess the probability of that is much higher."

"I'm not saying that I'm not dating her because of that."

"Then why? The girl's got the looks, the brains, and though I don't know her very well, she seems to have a nice disposition."

He didn't reply.

"Think about it Natsu. I don't know what's stopping you. I know you've been betrayed quite often in the past but that can't be helped. But it's no reason to condemn the rest of the female population. Do you plan to grow old and gray by yourself? Or do you plan marry one of your 'friends' someday?" Gajeel said the word "friends" in an ironic tone, indicating his acquaintances that he slept with consensually.

Natsu knew that his words were the truth. He couldn't deny that.

"See?" Gajeel said rather smugly. His face had lit up like a Christmas tree. "You know I'm right? I can see the acknowledgement in your face."

Natsu rolled his eyes once more and sighed.

Before either of them could say a word, Natsu's desk phone rang.

"This is Dragneel," he stated after a press of a button.

 _"Mr. Dragneel, I have finalized the documents you asked me to compile last week. All I need is your signature so I can mail it."_

Natsu stared at his phone before looking up at Gajeel who was now up and heading towards the door. He was grinning widely.

"Okay, bring them over Ms. Heartfilia. Before you do, please forward the last e-mail Meredy's secretary sent you to me."

 _"Yes, Mr. Dragneel."_

When the line was cut, Gajeel let out a chuckle.

"I'll leave you to it then, _Mr. Dragneel_!" he said before bowing low. He was still grinning manically.

Natsu longed to knock it right off his face.

"Remember, what I said!" he called out once more before opening the door and closing it behind him in one swift motion, leaving Natsu no time to retort.

He grumbled until his eyes caught the newspaper Gajeel left behind. That was his primary goal in coming to see him after all.

Sighing, he flipped through the pages of _Sorcerer Weekly_ until he got to the page with a folded corner.

Inside was a two page spread on the party from two weeks ago and amongst the pictures printed there, the largest was clearly of himself and Lucy. Although his name was clearly labeled, Lucy's wasn't. Natsu had been, time and time again, targeted by the paparazzi fro being one of the most eligible bachelors in Magnolia and Hargeon, but this was the first time much false gossip was made and it seem it's only because they had no idea who his partner was. It seems like the primary goal of this article was to bring Lucy out, or bring someone to reveal her identity.

'I wonder if she saw this,' he thought just when a knock came from his office doors. "Come in."

* * *

Lucy watched as he folded a newspaper and tossed it across his desk.

"Good morning," she greeted with a bow. "I forwarded the e-mail and here are the documents."

She walked over towards him and placed it on his desk, all without making eye contact with him.

Natsu watched her, amused. She was acting shy _now_?

"Would you want me to come back after you signing them? There's quite a lot to-"

"It's fine. Take a seat," he said, gesturing to one of the chairs in front of his large desk. "I can finish this up quickly."

She nodded mutely and did as he directed.

Natsu tried to suppress a grin as he opened the folder and took out a fountain pen and started signing one page at a time in a leisurely pace.

'Ugh...this is so awkward,' Lucy thought, distressed now. What can one say to her boss after doing something so bold as to kiss him without his consent. "The...the weather today is lovely, isn't it?"

The moment those words left her mouth, she wanted to crawl under a rock and stay there. Seriously? The weather of all things?

Natsu snorted which he hastily covered for a cough. Albeit unsuccessfully.

Lucy sighed. "It's fine, you can just laugh. I admit that was rather lame of me."

He didn't laugh, simply smiled as he continued to sign papers.

"How have you been?" he asked casually.

"Just fine. Even when you weren't around to run things, it's manageable. It's still been really busy though. As I thought, having a job as the CEO's secretary isn't a simple thing although my workload has gotten better...Sort of. I don't have to stay overtime every single day now, at least."

"That's good," he said with a nod, still not taking his eyes off from the documents in front of him.

"So how are you with Mira, Liliana, and Kagura? Since you four are my secretaries, you only ever get to see and talk to each other every single day unless I ask you to go to different departments."

"It's good. They're all really nice to me, and very helpful. Maybe it's because of the age gap, but they're really motherly."

"That's how they have always been to me too ever since they were hired into my office, even Mira when really she's only five years older than me."

"I can't really compare them to my mother though," she admitted absently, staring off into space.

"Oh? Why not? Was your mother not the doting type."

Lucy blinked and looked at him. He was watching her curiously now.

"I...I mean...No, it's not that," she amended in a panicky voice. "I just mean, I don't actually remember much of my mother. She died when I was very young so..."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"It's fine," Lucy said with a forced laugh. "I mean, I grew up with my dad so it's not a totally sad life."

Natsu stared at her a few more seconds before resuming his work.

* * *

Levy stacked the new documents left on her desk neatly and sighed contently.

Not only was her love life doing great and only getting better by the day, Lucy's was having progress as well.

Admittedly, she didn't support Lucy's decision in trying to get Natsu to fall in love with her just so she can get her father's money. But now...

Levy giggled.

'No matter you try do deny it Lucy, your real feelings are always easily seen through your face,' she thought gleefully.

Ever since the masquerade party, the girl had been noticeably easily flustered. Not only that, Levy always caught grinning to herself absently at at the most random times.

"Sings of a person in love," If anyone deserved happiness, it was Lucy. Now that she knew her best friend's feelings, that she had actually fallen for Natsu, she decided to full-on support her.

Levy's train of thought was disrupted as muttering erupted from outside her office. Her door was open and she could tell people were getting excited over something.

"Levy!" Alissa said eagerly as she dashed inside. An apparent blush was on her face.

"Alissa? What's wrong? Are you alright?" She was amazed at seeing the older woman looking so flustered and so early in the morning too.

Alissa peeked through the blinds that covered the glass window inside Levy's office from the rest of the open cubicle's outside where random people were stirring restlessly.

"Is there something going on?"

"Yes, there's someone here looking for you. I must say I haven't such a fine-looking man besides Mr. Dragneel himself for some time now."

"A fine-looking man?" Levy echoed blankly. A certain fine looking man already came to mind just as she said this.

"Yes he says he's here for you. It's Mr. Redfox, Gajeel. Levy I never knew that you were acquainted with such a..." she trailed off as the man in question made his appearance.

Gajeel was grinning, his crimson red eyes gleaming as his gaze landed on Levy who was sitting there, looking up at him with a dumbstruck expression. His arms were crossed as he stood there leaning against the door frame.

"Hi," he greeted simply.

"Ah, Mr. Redfox! I said I was going to come and get Ms. McGarden myself," she said, still flustered.

Gajeel aimed his smile at her now.

Alissa looked like she was ready to faint.

Finally out of her daze, Levy slammed her palms onto her desk and stood up as fast as lightning. "Gajeel?"

* * *

"Here you go. Make sure to double check these before you send them out."

Lucy nodded and took the folder from him.

"Will that be all?"

"Not quite," he said and relaxed back into his chair. He was looking at her more curiously now.

She could feel the blush creeping up her face again. "Y-Yes?"

"Ms. Heartfilia, you remember how it was stated that this was only a temporary job for you until we find someone to employ on a permanent bases."

Lucy felt like she knew where this was going. "Yes."

"Before I went to Hargeon, I was actually in Oshibana with Meredy and found someone suitable for the job. So, by the end of the month, you're officially relieved from your secretarial duties and you can go back to your job as Assistant Head of the Human Resources Department. I'll have your replacement come a week prior so you can endorse your duties and show her the ropes."

* * *

 **Author's Note**

Hi guys I hope your Christmas was wonderful and that your New Years be even better.

Sorry I haven't updated since February...I kinda forgot about the story but I promise that I'll start updating the story faithfully.

Hope you enjoyed the chapter

 **Alice**


End file.
